Wishes
by Crysty
Summary: rated for swearing Completed. Quifer, takes place a few years after the game. Quistis and Seifer, through a roundabout turn of events find themselves placed in each other's paths.
1. An Announcement

Wishes

Wishes

Crysty

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.They all belong to Squaresoft.

Chapter 1: An Announcement

Three years after the "end" 

It was sunset at Fisherman's Horizon, where the sunset had to be the most beautiful anywhere in the world.The colors tumbled into each other and melted into the most precious, most vibrant tapestry.

The sole occupant of the empty clean cafeteria did not appreciate the view as he looked out the wall of windows.

It was late.Why hadn't she come back yet?Night was dangerous.Heaven and Hell were dangerous.The combination was near lethal, if you weren't properly equipped.Of course, they'd all stayed there, once upon a time, for nights on end, training and training.But she was alone, and staying there was hardly as necessary as it had been before.He took out his comlink out of his pocket, and dialed her number.

"Yeah?"The greeting was brusque, abrupt.

"Trepe, what are you still doing out?"

An exasperated grunt."Concentrating," she quipped and cut off the communication.

"She's still out?"

Squall turned to Zell who stood at the palm-tree flanked entrance."Yeah."

"But it's Heaven and Hell," Zell said, swearing under his breath."It's been three years.Why can't she just…"

Squall sighed."It's been easy for _us_ to move on.We have people to come home to, things to anticipate.For Quistis…"

"…There's no one.And nothing, because she refuses to look for other things," Zell sighed."I don't think she's meant to be alone."

"When Seifer came back two years ago, I thought that maybe…"

Zell looked at his friend in shock."Seifer?Are you serious?Seifer Almasy?"

"As ever."

"I mean, he's better than before.Heck, I'm even friends with him.But he's rough, abrasive-"

"Which is what Quistis needs.She needs to be the soft one, Zell," Rinoa joined the men at the table, with a soft handclasp as a greeting to Squall.She was about to continue when Squall's comlink blipped.

"Trepe?" he answered.

"Now can you tell me why the hell you had to interrupt a fight with a _T-Rexaur_ to talk to me?" Irritation was evident, and he cringed, and felt glad that he was far away and safe from her.

"It's late."

"I was not aware I had a curfew, Instructor Leonheart," she said sarcastically.

"Not curfew, not rules.Concern.Got it?"

On the other side of the line, Quistis sighed, resigned."All right I'm going.Where are you now?"

"FH.Be careful."

"Yeah…whatever."

"She's coming," Squall told the two, who had been watching the exchange with interest.

"She's taken the most impossible, dangerous missions from us.Why?How can you even let her?" Zell asked, exasperated.

Rinoa considered."She always knew if we were lowballing her in missions, and said so.We tried…and then…well…Quistis loves us, even if she doesn't show it.She wants to protect us.And therefore, she'll fight the battles for us…because she feels that she stands to lose less if she…"

Squall cleared his throat."I think that's part of it.But I think there's a selfish motivation: I think she wants proof that she can feel, even if it's fear."

*-*-*-*

They didn't know how the hell she managed to do it, but she amazed them all by showing up in an hour at the gate, _riding_ a baby T-rexaur, muzzled by only her whip.

She jumped off lithely, as if she hadn't spent the past 12 hours drilling herself in combat with the most dangerous beasts on the face of the planet.The baby T looked at her, and then ran away.

"What the hell was that?You could have gotten yourself killed!" Rinoa frowned.

"…Whatever."

"She's turning into you," Zell said to Squall with a sad note of amusement.

"Nice to see I have a family to come home to," Quistis said, half sarcastically, half appreciatively.If she had been more of a touchy-feely person, she might have even embraced them.But no."I'm tired.Going to bed."

"She's clammed up," Rinoa remarked after Quistis had left.

"She's also much, much stronger than she ever was before.Did you see how she handled that baby-T?" Zell said with amazement.

*-*-*-*

_She's clammed up_.Squall repeated the words to himself as he readied for practice.She was indeed stronger.With all the training exercises, and all her missions, Quistis Trepe could probably whip his ass.

_She's turning into you_. Zell's words came back accusingly.He hadn't cared enough.It was that simple.If he, or _anyone_ had shown her that she wasn't alone in that crucial time after Ultimecia, she probably would have been a lot more open now.But everyone had been so consumed in his or her own transition, there was no time, no energy to think of others…

_Yeah…whatever_.Her use of the phrase stung.He remembered when she used to tease him with her prediction of his use of the phrase.Squall laced his boots tightly, and checked his gunblade one more time.He then looked across the gym to where his practice partner entered and tossed aside his trenchcoat.

When Seifer Almasy had come to Balamb Garden two years ago and asked to be readmitted, Cid had worriedly consulted with Squall, hoping that the younger man would be all right with the idea.Squall surprised everyone when he volunteered to personally oversee Seifer's training himself; he'd been toying with the idea of being an instructor ever since he'd resigned as commander.And after Ultimecia, he'd gained in insight and a patience towards people in general that made him want to take a chance with Seifer.

"No catches," he had said to both Cid and Seifer.

Who could blame Cid if he wanted to make sure if Squall was being truthful?Squall even appreciated the presence of Cid in the beginning, to calm down both short-tempered gunblade masters.Eventually, and unexpectedly easily, the two developed a rapport, and Cid decided that he had other duties far more important and interesting than watching two people get along, even if they were amazing to watch.

Seifer had gotten his SeeD mark after six months of training.The night of the celebration, he surrounded himself with friends, the new friends that he had painstakingly made, the very ones that forgave him for his previous misdirection.

_All except Quistis_, Squall noted.No, Quistis was totally unaware of _Instructor_ Almasy's existence in Balamb Garden.She'd been totally unaware of anything that happened in Garden in general.He wondered if she was even aware that his own wedding to Rinoa was in a few weeks.

Seifer approached Squall now."Hey, ready to get trounced?"

"In your dreams," Squall threw a complacent grin at Seifer.

The bout was elegant and excellent to watch.Many students loved to watch the gunblade instructors practice with each other and were now trickling in to line the walls of the gym.Squall's was light on his feet, smooth, and his arsenal of gunblade maneuvers allowed for seamless attack.Seifer's creative footwork and his ambidextrousness with the gunblade allowed for colorful, inventive moves.They were equals and, mutually acknowledged, no longer rivals.

The gym door now slammed open, and both gunblade combatants jumped with surprise.The students all looked to the interruption with amazement; no one interrupted the instructor's sparring!An infuriated Quistis Trepe stormed into the gym.The students' eyes widened with the sight of the one heroine who was not ever in Garden.Quistis Trepe!

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" she pushed aside Seifer and walked up to Squall.

She was unarmed, so Squall dropped his weapon immediately."Quistis…"

"Don't Quistis me," she punched him in the stomach.

Her move was unexpected, quick, and strong.Squall doubled over in pain.Seifer dropped his blade and moved forward to help but Squall gave him a look that said to stay back.

So _that's_ what Quistis Trepe looked like now.Seifer took in the army boots, camouflage pants that sat low on her hips, and black tank top that revealed her sunburned, well-toned arms.Her hair was pulled back severely and pinned into a bun.She looked strict, soulless and unbelievably beautiful.

Seifer had always wondered in the past two years how his former instructor was.In a way, he was disappointed when he found out that she had not resumed her previous post.He had come back to Balamb specifically to continue his studies with her.For all his complaining, she really was the best instructor he could have ever asked for.

He quickly found out that she was a legend: beautiful, intelligent, cold.A-level SeeD, and always out on missions.They said she never even came back; she only called to debrief and be briefed.He heard snippets of her travels from the others, and mad exaggerations of her strength, but even Irvine had admitted that she probably could take Squall now.

And he could believe that, especially now, when she had him a pile at her feet.He was afraid she'd start kicking him soon.

Cid came rushing in.

"What are you talking about?" Squall asked between catching breath.

"You know," she hissed.

"I just told Cid how I thought that you needed a break."

"Yeah, a permanent one," she growled.

"Squall didn't tell Cid to cut you.I did," Edea stepped forward.

Quistis's eyes widened, "Oh."She held out her hand to Squall, and pulled him up, chanting a Cure spell in her clipped words."Sorry," she said awkwardly.

Seifer wondered if she said it awkwardly because she felt embarrassed, or if she said it awkwardly because she wasn't used to apologizing.Her words were uttered in an abrupt tone, and she'd lost that polish and elegance in speech she used to possess as his instructor.

She then turned to Edea, flustered."Why?"

"Show's over," Squall said brusquely to the students."Out."

"Meeting in the conference room in 10 minutes.Squall, get the others," Cid said.

"Seifer, I want you to be there too," Edea added.

It was then that Quistis realized that the person who had been standing next to Squall this whole time was none other than Seifer Almasy.What the hell was he doing here?

She didn't recognize him, and previously her mind had been solely occupied on beating reason into Squall.Seifer's hair was longer now, as long as Squall's, pulled back with a handkerchief band, and mussed up from his practice.But it wasn't the hair that threw her off.It was the whole…aura, which explained why she did not recognize him at all at first.He was relaxed.She looked into his bright emerald eyes for a millisecond and knew he'd totally lost all contempt and hate he'd ever possessed, for anybody, and was at peace.

She was jealous.She turned away, and stalked out of the gym.

Seifer looked after her.Her eyes had gold flecks in them when she was angry.And they weren't blue, like her admirers had claimed.They were purple, and tumultuous, an infusion of moods, like a FH sunset.

*-*-*-*

She was late, but he expected it.After all, she was pissed off as hell and the last thing she probably wanted to do was to obey orders.Squall looked worriedly at Edea."Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Don't worry.Everything will be okay."

She said in that same way that she had when he was a little boy, when those four words seemed to just…relax him.And so he took a deep breath, and believed, just for a second, that Quistis Trepe wasn't going to seriously kick some royal ass when she got up here.

Selphie asked, "How is she?"

"Hurt," Squall said softly.

"I should have been there," Zell said.

"We all should have been," Irvine sighed.

The door opened now and everyone lost the pitying look.Quistis would hate it if they pitied her.

She entered with smooth fluid strides."Hello everyone."She was trying to sound pleasant.After all, she loved these people.Had never forgotten that.But this situation was driving her insane."Sorry I hadn't gotten to hang out with you guys yet.I got in late last night, and I've been busy with a meeting this morning," she said accusingly, looking at Cid.

"Save it," Edea said."We've got important things to discuss.Take the empty seat by Seifer."Edea had strategically seated everyone, leaving Seifer to Quistis's left, and Squall to the right, and her and Cid across.

Quistis warily seated herself, considering the man in the trenchcoat at her side contemptuously before focusing her attention back on Edea, who now looked at Cid with gravity.Squall watched her examination with interest, while Seifer played with a loose piece of string on his sleeve.

"We wanted you all to be here because we have something important to tell Quistis, and we think it's best if she had your support," Edea said.

Quistis remained silent.

Edea turned to Quistis."As you know, after your last mission, we required that you return to Garden, two days ago.We would have told you this yesterday, _on your birthday_, but you disappeared to play with monsters."

Her birthday.She'd forgotten._Hurrah.I survived another year_.She congratulated herself sarcastically.She'd never told the others her birthday.It was an unimportant little detail, like her shoe size or favorite color.So she felt guilty when the room's occupants shifted uncomfortably."Look, I didn't tell you guys, so I didn't expect you to know.Hell, I even forgot."

"Well that they didn't know your birthday is not the reason we called you all in here," Cid said."Because you are now 21, you are now your own person.You are not Garden anymore."

Quistis never thought about _that_.Would they turn her out?Is this what it was all about?But she was one of their best SeeDs!

"Now before you say anything about my decision to take your rank away, Edea and I wanted to let you know something else," Cid said.

Edea softly began."Quistis, because you are 21, you have also gained legal possession of your name and fortune, which have up to now remained under our charge in secrecy for good reason.You will gain your past, Quistis."

Quistis looked startled."I wasn't aware that you knew where I came from…I don't even…"

"You were given to us long ago, for protection."

"Protection?"

"Your father, Killian Trabia, was an important, wealthy man, as well as one of my closest friends," Cid said.

"Killian Trabia?He founded Trabia Garden," Selphie remarked.

"Yes, when Edea first had her idea for SeeD, we wanted to start right away, but we lacked the funds to do so.Killian and his wife June liked our idea, however, and they founded the first Garden, Trabia Garden, where I first served as Headmaster," Cid said.

Edea continued."Killian was also the President of Galbadia.He and his wife ruled in peace.They had a daughter, Quistis Trabia, a lovely little girl, with her mother's hair and her father's eyes."

"Trabia was also overthrown fifteen years ago," Squall said tersely.

"Yes, by his best friend, Vinzer Deling.In an effort to save her daughter, June Trabia took Quistis to me, and asked me to keep her safe.Killian and June were killed in an explosion a few days later in the presidential palace.Their daughter was rumored to have been killed in the explosion as well, but her body was never found, and neither were the documents for her fortune and land, which are waiting until this day to be claimed," Edea said.

The room remained silent.

Cid remarked, "Your father and mother were good people, Quistis.They loved you very much, and specifically asked us that we keep your identity a secret until you were 21, when the world, they felt, would be safer, and Vinzer Deling most likely out of power, which has also come true."

"What is so important about Deling?" Squall asked.

"At the time, it was important to Deling to gain funds.His own military campaign was costing a bundle, and he needed the money fast.He therefore pushed a promise his dead wife had once made with June: that Quistis marry his son," Cid said.

"A large dowry…" Irvine mused.

Quistis sat in shock.She had a family, and just as soon lost it again.She lost it because of one man, one sick and twisted man.

"Can we hear more about the promise the two mothers made?" Rinoa asked.

"It was more of a mothers' wish.Kayla was lovely and good, and one of June's closest friends from school.Deling's son and Quistis had been born on the same day.The mothers would always say that it meant that they'd always be together.And they'd always hoped that eventually, the children would find love with each other, and marry," Edea said.

"What happened to the son?" Rinoa asked.

"While Kayla Deling was beautiful, loving, and kind, her husband was not.She married him because she was forced to by her family, and appropriately produced an heir.She was then tossed aside, and died of illness."Edea paused."Her son absolutely worshipped her, and was devastated with the loss.You see, his father did not love him at all, and only…"

"I can imagine what Vinzer Deling would be like as a father," Selphie shuddered."No wonder his son ran away."

"He ran away only days after his mother's death.He was eight years old." Edea said."And hasn't turned up since."

The silence was deafening, and shock permeated the thoughts of all the occupants.Ten minutes ago, Quistis was Quistis, but now she had a history, and a legacy that would become her future.

Quistis was the first to break the silence."This still doesn't explain why I'm not SeeD."

"My reasons for wanting you off are not related to your legacy, and are the same as Squall's.I am concerned.We all are.You need to relax," Edea said, worriedly.

"So you want me to strut around the world on my trust fund?I don't think so."

"Actually, there may be an option for you elsewhere," Cid said carefully."Trabia Garden obtained funds two years ago for reconstruction, and has finally been completely restored.It is opening up for classes soon.My friend, Guy Vincent, the headmaster of Trabia Garden, would like to retire before this change; he's getting on in years and feels that learning new things would be a waste of time for him, as he'd only retire in a few years anyhow.He's asked me to recommend some good SeeD to take over the new Trabia…"

"Headmaster?" Quistis asked."No offense, Cid, but I think I'm a little overqualified to sit around all day and lecture students on behavior."

"There's a lot more to headmaster than _that_," Cid replied."You have to confiscate hotdogs too," he joked.

Quistis smiled meekly.Headmaster?"It's an honor, but I'm not sure I can accept."

"What's left for you here, Quistis?" Edea asked."You aren't SeeD anymore.You're retired, and we won't reconsider.As far as I see, the extent of your abilities here is to join the library committee…"

"I'm not joining the fucking library committee!" she angrily retorted."No offense," she added grudgingly to Zell, referring to his girlfriend.

"None taken," he grumbled.

"Exactly.So what do you have left?" Edea asked.

"My fucking trust fund."

"And I'll bet you anything that you can get as far as two days before getting bored," Rinoa said."You've been all over the world, Quistis.What are you going to use your money for?"

Quistis hated being taken down by reason."I'll join the military.I'm sure the Esthar or Galbadia would take me."

"Don't be too sure.Laguna has ties…" Squall said stiffly, resolutely.

Her outs were being narrowed, and she sulked in silence.

"She can marry me," Seifer mumbled quietly into his chest.His head was spinning.It all moved so quickly, and he was afraid he'd get lost in it…

The room all turned to the sole occupant who had not spoken a word since arriving.He'd simply sat back in his chair, pondering the polish on the wood of the table, the reflection of the lights overhead.

"What?" Quistis asked.

Intrigued, Squall considered his friend.He had no idea what on Earth possessed Seifer to propose the idea, but he liked that idea a lot.He remained silent however, as from the look in Quistis's eye, she would bite off anyone's head who even seconded the notion.

"You strut in here, become all chummy with my friends and now expect me to marry you, when the last time I saw you I was almost unconscious?" Quistis asked.

He winced at the memory.Yes, he had almost killed her that battle.He shuddered, looking at his hands.

"Why on Earth would I want to marry you?" Quistis said bitingly.

"Because your mother wanted you to," he said frankly in a "so ha!" voice, looking up into her eyes."Excuse me, I need to teach a class," he said to the room, with thinly veiled frustration.

His exit was deafening.Quistis tried to process the sentence, but ended up saying miserably, "He's an instructor now?"

Rinoa was the first to say it out loud."Seifer is Deling's son," she said wonderingly.

"Kayla Almasy," Selphie said softly."He used his mother's maiden name.I never even made the connection."

"I need to go out for a walk," Quistis said.

Edea took Cid's hand in hers, hoping everything would work out all right.

"You knew, didn't you?" Squall asked Edea.

"I knew when he showed up on my doorstep 13 years ago, asking for shelter from a storm.I knew when he didn't speak to anyone, and I knew when Quistis, only Quistis, managed to get him to take a bath, and rest for a bit."

*-*-*-*

She was pissed.Seriously pissed.Later in the afternoon, the words still circled and circled until they became a mess, and all she wanted to do was let it all out.She punched the bag with a vengeance.

Suddenly she was given some freaking fortune, expected to take over some fucking school and marry the jerk who almost killed her three years ago?

"Fuck it all!" she punched harder.

"Not exactly lady-like, Miss Trabia.You may want to consider finishing school."

She kicked the bag at the sound of her new name, and snarled at the new entrant."Go away Almasy.I don't want to talk to you.Especially after the stunt you just pulled."

"I didn't come here to talk."He leaned against the door of the training room, then came in, taking off his trenchcoat, and approaching the weights.He selected two and started lifting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Lifting, what else?"

"Not while I'm here.I came in here to be alone.To think."

"Well we don't get to put our names on doors and claim weight rooms as our own," he replied.

If it was possible to punch the bag harder, she did,"Dammit!" she punctuated the word with another blow to the bag.

She worked herself up to a frenzy until she felt the hand on her shoulder.She turned and instinctively punched, but her hand was stopped, and engulfed in his larger ones, which after stopping the punch clasped her hand softly.

Why did her hands have to be so fucking small?She felt ridiculous, a weak girl hitting a big man, and pulled away her hand from contact with his immediately.

"You're going to hurt your hands that way."

"I don't care.It doesn't matter.I'm not SeeD, and I'm rich, so it's not like I'm going to need to do anything with my hands anyhow.You shouldn't care either."She hated herself when she felt tears come to her eyes.

She felt his arms go around her, and she stiffened up, and moved away from him."Leave me alone, Almasy."

Seifer watched her.Her eyes were just so…devastated.He couldn't ever forget them.Those mesmerizing eyes.Those very ones that kept him from delivering that final blow to her three years ago, and had him dropping his sword in self-disgust.

She saw the look in his eyes.It was unsettling.She shrugged off his touch, and moved away.She had no idea how she managed it, but she was a lot calmer.She took deep breaths."When'd you get your instructor's license?" she asked, opening her eyes, clearer now, he noted.

"A year ago, six months after I became SeeD, under Squall's instruction."

"Squall did that?For you?"

Seifer nodded.

"I wouldn't have."

"Pity.I wanted to study again under you," he said honestly.

"Yeah.Lucky me.Save it for someone else, Almasy.I don't even know why you asked, but my answer's no, and it'll stay no.Enjoy your weight room," she pushed him aside and went out the door.

Squall came in a moment later."No luck?"

Seifer sat down on the benchpress, and looking out into space, deep in thought.

The question was answered with the silence.

Squall sat down next to Seifer."Why'd you do it, Seif?"

"It's what Matron wanted me there for."

"You didn't have to."

"No, I didn't."

"You hadn't seen her before today…" Squall remarked."I wanted you to see her.I had to find the right time to tell her though, and she was always out…"

"Yeah."

"If she knew, maybe she wouldn't be so…"

"Bitchy?"

"Abrasive was what I was going for," Squall said reprovingly."Jeez Seif, you asked her to marry you and four hours later you're calling her a bitch?"

"Marriage made in heaven, or diplomacy, anyhow…" Seifer said sarcastically.

"I know you better.You were always into the knight thing.Noble.To marry for anything less than love isn't noble."

"Rin?"

Squall's brow furrowed."Crap, yeah.I'm sorry."

Seifer forgave his friend's temporary lapse into girlfriend mode.After all, if he ever was in love, he'd be bursting to always talk about her."At any rate, I think she'd still be this way even if she did know me.It's all hitting her now, and she's upset at it all.I'm giving her an out."

Squall frowned at his friend."You mean you proposed with the purpose to get her pissed at _you_?"

Seifer shrugged."I've always been good at getting under people's skin."

"Damn, Seif, what if she accepts?"

"You know her, you think she'll accept?"Seifer turned to Squall.

Squall wasn't sure if Seifer wanted him to say yes or no, so he shrugged."Never know with Quistis.She's gotten unpredictable as of late."

"I'll tell you what is going to happen.She's going to pout for a week, and after finding out that things aren't going to change, she's going to take Trabia and run it well."

"And you?"

"She'll blame the whole thing on me, and I'll be here, instructing students, doing my usual."

"Instructor Almasy, please report to the headmaster's office."

Seifer sighed."I don't want to talk to Cid or Edea right now."

Squall knew._They'd only get upset_."I'll tell them that you went out."

"Thanks."

"Sure, and Seif?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, I don't think she'll accept."

"Yeah."

*-*-*-*


	2. Finding a New Life

Chapter 2: Finding a New Life

Chapter 2: Finding a New Life

Author's Note:Forgot to include a disclaimer in the first part.Included that.In other news, I'm very happy to receive such a kind welcome to Fanfiction.net; I appreciate all the reviews, and hope that as this story continues, you will continue to tell me if it suits or not…thank you, ~c.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Seifer was wrong.A week after the meeting with Cid and Edea, Quistis was still there.Cid had given her until the day after Squall and Rinoa's wedding to decide where she wanted to go from Balamb.Until then, she was restricted to garden grounds.

She'd tried correspondence with Esthar and Galbadia.Both outs were, as Squall had said, blocked.None of the military would have her.But they had plenty of positions in other areas.

I'm not a pencil pusher! 

Galbadia in particular was in a special situation; after the death of Vinzer Deling, the country went into anarchy.Timber revolted, and became its own country.Various factions tried to gain power, but SeeD kept the country in a state of somewhat loose order.The Galbadian Government, with the assistance of SeeD, was trying to pick up its own pieces to hold a democratic election.Seifer Almasy was the SeeD in charge of structuring the changes of Galbadia, and keeping the peace.He'd taken his full name legally the day after the meeting.

The announcement took the Galbadian nation by surprise.While some people remembered the father, the young Deling had already gained favor with much of the population of the nation, and within a _week_ of his declaration, his name was accepted, and the name Deling was started on a new page.Both of the now-forming parties hoped that he'd choose to run for the Senate when the elections came.Seifer Almasy Deling, they touted, was the name of the future.

The name made her angry.

He was popular on campus.She never paid attention to gossip, but some things were obvious.The group of Treppies had disbanded with her indifference to the Garden and lack of contact with the student body.However, a group of Almasians were forming, and Seifer was one of the most admired instructors, by students and faculty.

_The young diplomat…_ she thought acridly.

_ _

Seifer had not persisted in socializing with her, and it was as if she was going out of her way to avoid him.Therefore, he left her alone.He knew when he wasn't wanted.

There were some things they could not dance out of, though.Like the wedding preparations.In a sudden burst of inspiration, and after some discussion with Selphie, Rinoa decided that Quistis was to be her Maid of Honor.

Quistis was pissed beyond belief, because she knew it was a set up: Seifer was the best man.

Seifer took the gesture thankfully in good nature, because he knew his friends had the best of intentions.A joke every once in a while about marriage got her consistently angry with him, and not the others, and after a while, he had her believing that perhaps it was _him_ that had the other two fix her up in this wedding with him.

She now stood angrily on a flamboyantly ornate stool in a disgustingly pink room in the middle of Balamb City, while women bustled about her and Rinoa and Selphie cooed sickeningly.

She did love the two, but dammit, there were times…

"Oh, it's perfect for your eyes.Seifer was right!"Rinoa cheered."I was going to choose a light blue to match her eyes," she said to Selphie, "but _Seifer_ told me that her eyes were _light purple_.And what do you know?He was right!" She said triumphantly.

Selphie's eyes were glazed over in admiration."You look gorgeous, Quistis."

Quistis remained quiet and watched her reflection in her mirror.The dress clung to her figure almost uncomfortably, and the cut was flattering but exposed quite a bit.Her hair was still pulled back and her face free of makeup, but she couldn't help but feel that _Quistis Trabia_ looked back at her.

Lady Quistis Lauryn Trabia was born for dresses and the like.She was a gentlewoman: elegant, gracious and beautiful.Lady Trabia was born to charm.

Quistis Trepe was raised to be a fighter.She was a warrior: cold, commanding, and astute.There was nothing charming about her behavior.Some time in the last three years she'd lost her ability to be polite in good company.

Quistis Trabia was _not_ her destiny.

"Ladies, I come with glad tidings," a man entered with bouquets and bouquets of roses in his arms.

The spacious cushiony room immediately felt smaller and stuffy.Quistis felt her guard go up.

"Seifer!" Rinoa got up out of her seat, took the roses out of his arms, and kissed him on the cheek."What's up?"

"Thought you might want to see some of the flowers…they came about an hour ago.Your gentlemen are back in the pavilion and I must admit it is a sight to see those three play with flowers."

"We're almost done; just fitting Quistis now.We'll join you momentarily."

Seifer now allowed himself a look at her.He was rendered speechless as all thought was lodged in his throat.The dress hugged her form so lovingly, and the color suited her.He dared a look at her face in the mirror, to find to his pleasant surprise that she was already looking at him coolly.He gave her a wink and had a scowl on her face within a breath.He turned to Rinoa."She looks great."

"You were right.The color was absolutely perfect."

"Don't tell Squall.He might say I'm getting soft."

"Of course I won't" smiled Rinoa, who had already told Squall within an hour of Seifer's first suggestion.

"Anyhow, I stopped by to drop these off on my way to the caterer's, actually.Squall's too moony to be mean now, so I'm going to do my duty…" Seifer smiled.

Selfie and Rinoa grinned."See you later."

"Later, ladies…and Quistis," he said to Quistis, meeting her eyes in the mirror again.

She hated his use of her name.

*-*-*-*

She left the day before the wedding.She did not even say goodbye.

Early in the morning of her abrupt departure, Seifer was doing pushups when Selphie came running into the weight room, clearly with distress written on her face.

"Selphie, what's wrong?"

"Seif, it's Quistis.No one can find her, and her dorm room is cleared.One of the hovercrafts is missing."

"…then I guess she left."

Selphie collapsed onto the bench press."…Cid's office was broken into.Nothing was stolen, but Cid's letter of recommendation for her headmastership at Trabia is missing."

"Well looks like she'll go there then."

"…Yeah.She didn't say goodbye…"

Seifer continued his exercises in silence while Selphie watched his profile for a while, in contemplation.Finally, she got up, straightened her skirt, and went to leave.

"You know, Seif?" she turned before exiting.

"Yeah?" he did not pause in his activities.

"I wish she had said yes."

Seifer grunted an acknowledgement, as he continued his workout.

*-*-*-*

_A half year later_.

"But you just sent him on Ragnorak!I told you that it needed repairs.He'll be lucky to make it to the mission itself; he won't even get past Trabia." Zell shook his head.

"That's what I'm counting on."

Zell looked at Squall in surprise, considering him."I never made you out for matchmaker," he said at length.

"I'm a friend.A damn good one."

*-*-*-*

Seifer took Xu and made it to the mission, and watched his students impress the doubtful evaluator.Amazed, she knew that she'd pass them all, but that was news for home.

Seifer, satisfied, sat back in the pilot's chair."What?"

Xu sat up rigidly, and considered him for a second."You know, I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this."

"…it's been three and a half years.People change."

"I had avoided evaluating your instructorship for a while, because Cid asked me to, and because I wanted to.But you're not half-bad, as an instructor or person.I hope you get her." Xu mused.

"Who?" Seifer asked.

"Quistis."

Silience.

"There was big talk half a year ago about you and her…I didn't know if the…proposal meant anything to you at all…" Xu said softly.

"Well a proposal Iis/I a big deal."

Xu watched him carefully."I can't tell at all.You're so confusing, Deling."

Seifer threw back his head and laughed.The Almasians' (they hadn't changed their name) numbers were growing, and it was no wonder.He was growing more admirable with every task he took on and accomplished.

Seifer took their attentions with graciousness and tact.It felt good that people admired him.They worked harder for him and he liked it.He took care not to toy with feelings, however, and that made it all the better.He flirted with all the ladies and stayed out of their grasp, a maneuver that had many of the women instructors taken with him themselves.

Xu could believe that three and half years could change a person.Seifer Almasy Deling was an admirable man now.And his feelings, or whatever they were, for Quistis seemed to be…absolute, considering he showed no serious interest whatsoever in any other women._Pity_, she thought, as she watched his profile once more.

But then again, Trepe or Trabia or whatever she went by now deserved some happiness.

*-*-*-*

As expected, Ragnorak broke down at 1623 when they were on their way back to Balamb.Seifer managed to land the craft without any problems, and looked to Xu in the copilot's seat.He sighed."Well, we get to quiz our candidates again," he said to her optimistically, unbuckling himself.

"Everyone out of the aircraft," he said into the speaker system.

They assembled outside, and Seifer looked at the line of candidates."So what now?"

A soft-voiced girl spoke up."We find the nearest garden and report to it, Instructor."

"Good, and that would be Trabia Garden.There's a chocobo forest nearby, about three kilometers east.I've got five greens, and if you seat two to a bird, the nine of you and Xu can make it to Trabia on chocobo within…" he checked his coordinates on the locator "…two hours.I will set out on foot.Xu, report to the headmaster when you arrive, and tell her of our situation, and ask her to send some transportation for me."

Xu nodded in affirmative, and Seifer handed her the greens, a map and a locator."Take care to do it quickly.We have about two hours until sunset, from the looks of it, and I'm afraid of the dark," he kidded.

It loosened the situation a bit, and the students and Xu departed with determination and alacrity.

Seifer watched them leave.He should have known.He took out his comlink.

"Leonheart…" the communication was picked up.

"I was wondering why you let me borrow her with no qualms.Squall, you really shouldn't have."

"Let me be the one to decide about that.Take care, Seif.Don't scratch my baby."

"Your baby is scratched and dirty.And you're not going to get her back in one piece," Seifer said.

Squall laughed.

"…Thank you."

On the other side of the line, Squall was silent with surprise, and before he could say anything Seifer cut off the communication.He then laughed, and went back to the charms of daily work.

Seifer set out on foot.

Quistis.

She made him so frustrated in the last three weeks she was at Balamb.It was much, much easier to make peace with Squall and the others.They had been a lot more…settled.But the turbulent Quistis was the only one who had not moved on.Every look of disdain, disgust, and dismissal tore at something that was very fragile in him, and just now becoming real to him: his ability to care.

No, he didn't love her.But he cared for her.A lot, because she seemed to need it the most, and he knew what it meant.

His locator placed him at a three and half hours' walk to Trabia, assuming he didn't run into anything.As the last time he'd actually junctioned a GF was pre-Ultimecia, he didn't junction now either.Diablos and encounter-none remained back at Balamb.It was going to be a long trip, and he needed to stay warm.He hoped that he'd get there by dark; Trabia was freezing without sunlight, and he wasn't dressed for the weather.

He expected that she'd take her time sending reinforcements, though.

She didn't disappoint.Two hours later, his comlink blipped."Deling…" he answered.

"Instructor."

"Headmaster," he replied."How wonderful to hear from you again," he said sarcastically.He was not in a good mood.Battles abounded during the afternoon, and fighting in darkness was not on his agenda.He knew she resented him, but he didn't deserve to be tortured by battle, and cold.

"We need your coordinates.A transport is on its way."

"A345.54 and M9200.3."

"It will meet with you shortly.Report to my office once you arrive."

"I look forward to nothing else," he replied bitingly.

The communication was cut off with a harsh click.

Why did he let her get to him?Sarcasm was a habit of the past, and though he used it with the others now, it was hardly this bitter in nature.

But the others had not left him to fend for himself in the wilderness.

She sounded the same as when she'd left.Pity, it would have been better if she'd actually enjoyed her new position a little.But she sounded more like the bitter exile from Balamb than the distinguished headmaster of Trabia.

True to her word, a vehicle met him within fifteen minutes and an hour later, Seifer entered Trabia Garden and was escorted to the headmaster's office.

"She will be right with you."

Seifer nodded."My students?"

"They are resting, and preparing for tonight's festivities."

"Festivities?"

"The first graduation at new Trabia.You, Instructor, are also invited to attend."

"Thank you."

Momentarily, he was left alone in the office, and he took the opportunity to inpect it.The office was organized and clean.It was also especially cold, and sparsely decorated.Texts of war, history and strategy lined the bookshelves.There were no pictures.A window afforded a view of the entire Garden, and he could see that preparations were being made in the courtyard for tonight's celebration.

Her desk was disgustingly neat.He took up a business card.She still went by Quistis Trepe.He fingered the gold seal of Trabia Garden, and traced the bold black letters.He pocketed the card, and took an extra.Squall might want to see it.

"Instructor Deling, I trust that you found your journey back uneventful?"

Seifer turned to the woman who now entered, dressed in Trabia's burgundy and black SeeD uniform.She'd taken a step up in dress code from her previous combat-wear, but the look was a little too cold and calculated.She did not meet his eyes, and waved off his salute."Dull beyond words, Headmaster Trabia," he replied warmly.

The warmth of his tone had her hands quivering just the tiniest bit in apprehension, and the use of _the_ name made her uncomfortable."Xu has explained your situation.I have contacted Headmaster Cid and made him aware of your circumstance."

"Thank you."

"A SeeD will meet you at the front gate and will bring you, your team, and a mechanic to your ship Ragnorak tomorrow morning at 0800 hours.The mechanic should be able to fix your craft and you should be back at Balamb by evening."

"Thank you."

"Well if that's all, you are dismissed.Good evening, Instructor Deling," she said, turning away towards the windows.

Seifer looked at her back and considered."I'll tell them you send your love," he said smugly.

He saw her back stiffen before he turned around and exited.

*-*-*-*

He knew she probably didn't want him to attend, and for that reason decided that it was absolutely necessary.

He'd been curious about Trabia's new facilities, and had taken a walk immediately after leaving his meeting with Quistis.It gave him the chance to relax, and take in the new gymnasium, the extremely smooth and technologically advanced classrooms, the cool and crisp library and the neatly arranged training center.The facilities were amazing.Teaching here must have been a dream.

But he had other interests that evening: take in gossip on the headmaster in the halls.

There wasn't much time to collect as everyone was also preparing for the SeeD ball later that night.She was admired and respected, but maintained distance from everyone.The instructors noted that she intended to lead her own class the coming term, one especially rigorous in training.Students were excited and intimidated.

So she was back to instructing.That was good.

In other news, she had a good rapport with the faculty but never socialized.She was not considered proud, but busy.

Busy doing what?

Seifer entered Trabia's ballroom and found his students.He quickly greeted them and they were all happy to see their instructor safe and sound.Seifer moved through the crowd, allowed himself some minor flirtations, and located Xu amidst a small group of very lovely ladies, some he recognized as instructors he'd spoken with before and he invited himself to converse charmingly and easily with them.

That's how Quistis saw him when she entered.Vivacious.Charming.She frowned, but ignored, as she moved through the crowd, congratulating her first graduating class of students.

Still in the uniform, he mused.While the instructors wore more relaxed attire, Quistis was cool and professional.While the students appreciated her well-wishes, he could see that they were not particularly close friends with her.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said the group at large.

Xu watched with amused pleasure as he weaved through the crowd."So _that's_ the Headmaster's story…" an instructor mused.

"You would expect she'd have the finest one on a string…"

"But it doesn't look like she yanks it much…"

She'd finished her rounds and was about to leave when she felt a tap on her shoulder.Before turning around, she knew it was him.She turned rigidly.

"You haven't danced," Seifer noted.

He'd had no choice but to wear his SeeD uniform, as it was what he was wearing when he had arrived.But he'd cleaned up a bit, and he knew she was surprised at his neatness.

"I'm a headmaster. I don't have to."

"Dance with me," he took her hand.She pulled her hand back reflexively but his grip remained firm.No one had touched her, besides little handshakes, since the last time he'd touched her in the weight room.The touch was as unsettling as it had been before.

"Watch your actions, Instructor.I've still been training," she quipped.

He could guess that.He wondered if it was safer now than before; her being a headmaster meant she reported to no one if she ran off to Heaven and Hell.Obviously her job wasn't keeping her busy enough."One dance," he clasped her hand softly.

"No," she successfully pulled her hand away with more force this time, and turned away.

"Marry me?" he asked hopefully as she walked away.

"No."

While he had no immediate gratification of seeing her sarcastically smile at the comment, as he'd desired (she'd smiled so little, he could tell, in the past year), he would have been content to know that she actually laughed later that night, when she stood in darkness, watching the festivities, and perhaps him, from the security of her office window.

It was bitter, but entwined in it was a note of amusement that she had not felt for some time.

*-*-*-*

The next day, 1830 found Ragnorak docking in the landing bay of Balamb Garden.

Squall, Edea, and Cid greeted the aircraft.The students saluted and were dismissed.Xu smiled at Cid and arranged a debriefing for later.

And that left Seifer, who exited Ragnorak last.He embraced Edea and shook hands with Squall and Cid.

"Success?" Cid asked.

"Your mission, yes.Squall's, no."

Squall threw his head back and laughed."I think this man deserves a beer."

"More than one.You're paying, by the way."

"Seifer, I want to meet with you early next morning.Anytime will be fine.Xu will be revealing results tonight on your students' SeeD examination, but there's something else to discuss in the morning."

"I'll be around later to see how my students did anyhow, but tomorrow morning, sure."

Squall and Seifer walked away as Edea approached Cid."How do you think it went?"

"My mission or Squall's?I'd imagine both were successful in their own ways."

"He didn't sound too optimistic about Quistis…"

"That's because he hasn't read the offer Trabia Garden made this afternoon for our young Instructor Deling.It appears that they would like a few gunblade SeeD over there, and were impressed with what they'd seen of Seifer's students yesterday."

Edea's eyes widened."Bold move."

"A strategic one if anything.She wants gunblades.It _is_ foolish to keep them all at Balamb.If you want to be romantic about it, yes.But I hardly think she did it out of romantic sentiment."

*-*-*-*

They all passed.Seifer lazily smiled.Excellent.He knew he won Xu over now.So what was the next challenge?Seifer had carefully laid out his plans in Balamb for the past two and half years, slowly winning the respect of his comrades.But now, well he'd accomplished it.

What was to challenge him now?

At 0800 the next morning he reported to Cid's office whistling a happy fishing tune.The halls were abuzz with talks of the coming evening's graduation festivities.

"Good morning, Instructor Deling."

"Good morning, Headmaster."

"I take it you are pleased with your students' success."

He shrugged casually."I knew they'd all pass.I worked them hard, and they didn't complain, and followed.They deserved it."

"It does you credit that you believe in your students."

"They earn it."

"As an instructor, your progress has been tremendous.You began in a very peculiar position, when you surprised us all by being already quite skilled at instruction.I did not expect you to improve, but you did, and your teachings have become a matter of pride at Balamb."

"I thank you."

"Others have noticed your prowess…" Cid said, making the transition."This came to me yesterday afternoon," he handed the document to Seifer.

Seifer recognized Trabia's header at the top of the very official-looking letter.

"Read it aloud, Instructor."

"Dear Headmaster Cid.It has come to our attention that one of your instructors, Seifer Almasy Deling, has done exceptional work in the area of instructing SeeD in gunblade technique.With Trabia's success in the graduation of its first class of SeeD just yesterday, Trabia would like to extend its boundaries of study and continue to improve its quality of instruction.We take this opportunity to inform you and Instructor Deling that the position of head instructor is now available, and we would like for him to apply…"Seifer's voice failed him, as he looked up at Cid with gleaming, excited eyes.

"Head instructor, huh?They must really want you," Cid said modestly.

"I never thought…" he croaked.He scanned down to the bottom of the letter._Sincerely, Quistis Trepe_.

His face was rosy and his eyes were glittering.Had he finally gained her respect?

_"Head Instructor?!?"_ Seifer said again to himself.

"No guarantees.As the letter says, it's simply asking for an application, but even if you do not gain the position, I think that Trabia would like to take on a gunblade master.I can't let go of Squall, as he's taken some of my duties from me…"

"Trying to rain on my parade?" Seifer asked laughingly."I've got to tell the others," he reached his hand across the desk to shake Cid's vigorously.

Cid smiled as the exuberant young man ran out of the room.

"Do you really think he's got competition for the head instructor spot?" Edea asked as she entered the office from their quarters.

"There is a star or two in the Galbadian Garden ranks, but I think it's safe to say that Seifer will obtain the position."

Edea grinned."You don't think she actually…"

"She probably had some say, but I think it was probably female faculty.I may have…grilled Xu a little on our Instructor's operations during his stay in Trabia."

"But he thinks it's her."

"Yeah, I'd say so," Cid replied.

"Let's not spoil it for him."

"Sounds lovely, dear."

*-*-*-*

"So are you going to take it?" Selphie asked excitedly, as Seifer twirled her in his arms.

"I'm definitely going to apply, at the very least."

Selphie squealed with delight as he dipped her exceptionally low."You're so happy!"

"It's not every day that I get offered head instructor anywhere…" Seifer teased.

"Are you sure it's not because a certain person asked you to be her head instructor?" she teased.

Seifer laughed."Perhaps."

"Wow…speak of the devil."

"I try not too…it brings bad luck…" he said.

"No, Seif, look."

Seifer looked to the doorway, where Selphie pointed.Quistis Trepe, in (of course) SeeD uniform, stood at the doorway, flanked on both sides by Trabian SeeD.

Cid was now greeting her, and Seifer looked back to Selphie.

"Maybe we should stop," Selphie said, noting the slight tightening of his jaw, and the faint glimmer of his eyes.He was confused.

"Nah, let's finish this dance."

*-*-*-*

The Trabian SeeDs that arrived with her mingled with the crowd, and she was now speaking with Squall, who took her warmly into his embrace.Seifer watched with a tinge of hurt, but almost chuckled when he saw her stiffen in Squall's arms._Definitely not a people person._

He approached the two now.

"Seif!Look who came looking for you!" Squall said insinuatingly.

Quistis shifted awkwardly, but denial would just draw attention.

"Um, Squall, can you give us a second?" Seifer asked.

"If you think it takes that long," he grinned, winked at Seifer, and left.

Seifer looked at Quistis Trepe, whose gaze rested just above his right shoulder."Headmaster," he bowed.

"Instructor," she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Care to dance?"

"I came here to clear up a matter of some confusion."

Seifer frowned."Well let's go out to the balcony and talk."He held out his hand gently, but she did not take it.So he turned and walked, knowing the click of the heels behind him was her.

"Is anything wrong, Headmaster?" he turned to her on the balcony.

"I did not want to send another communication, as that would complicate things, so I decided to deal with the matter myself.I understand that a letter to you was sent by express yesterday, offering you head instructorship at Trabia Garden."

"That is correct."

"The offer is in fact truth, but I wanted to clear something up.I didn't propose to offer you the position: the faculty did."

He met her eyes now, hiding his disappointment.

"I wanted you to know before you had some….expectation.The offer to you is in no way personal."

He treated it lightly.Taking it seriously would make the disappointment hurt too much."You came all the way from Trabia to tell me that you weren't interested in me romantically."

She hesitated."I was invited to partake in the festivities.It was just a matter that needed to be clarified, and I was given the chance…"

"As if my knowing you or your faculty offered me the position made a difference…" he said, smiling, moving closer to her, smoothly.

She stepped back and coolly replied."I'm not sure if it did or not, which is why I wanted to clear up matters."

"You didn't come here out of concern for my emotions, then…" he asked, in lower teasing tones.

"Of course not," she stepped back again, finding herself cornered against a wall.

He lowered his head by her ear, and she shifted again uncomfortably."Good," his lips brushed the shell of her ear.

Immediately, he was pushed back strongly, and Quistis regarded him with disdain.

It was claustrophobia, she told the beat of her heart to slow down in rhythm.She turned away, closed her eyes, not caring for his presence.

When she opened her eyes again, he was gone, and when she entered the ballroom and saw him again, he was flirting with one of the SeeDs that she'd brought with her to Balamb.She scowled.Well, that business was over with.

*-*-*-*


	3. Frustration

Chapter 3: Frustration

Chapter 3: Frustration

Three months later 

Head Instructor Seifer Almasy Deling introduced himself to his new class of 30 Trabia Garden students.

Quistis watched his announcement, saw the look of absolute enthrallment on the face of the female students, and wondered if she'd made the right choice in letting him in her academy.

He was by far the most qualified person for the job.She knew that.Yes, she watched him carefully now, she'd made the best possible choice.And he'd bahave, just like he did at Balamb.

That was what worried her.

The idea of…Seifer Almasy Deling behaving like…that…on _her_ campus made her stomach turn.But she'd been told by Headmaster Cid that while Seifer conducted himself more casually than most instructors, his results were purely of professional quality.And, she'd been also told, that while he flirted with many of the women, he never actually dated.

She never wondered why._Never_.

As the class broke for lunch, the students obediently filed out of the classroom.Some of the braver students (female) wished him a good lunch, and told him that they hoped to see him at the cafeteria.He smiled lazily.

He then walked to the desk where Quistis sat now.She was staring into space deep in thought."Are you trying to suck up to the teacher?" he teased.

She blinked, and focused her eyes on him.

"Class is dismissed.I'm guessing that if you're daydreaming I wasn't doing that good of a job."

"No, you were fine," she got up, taking out her digital planner."I just had something on my mind."

"Did it involve me?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"The words were out before she could think, and the smile was on her face before she knew it.They were sarcastic, but both recognized the pitiful teasing tone, a little awkwardly wielded from lack of use.

He smiled warmly."Well what do you know?"

She changed the subject smoothly."A 65% female gunblade class.Watch your behavior, Instructor.I don't take faculty dalliances."

"I only want to _dally_ with one person," he replied, in a lower, more intimate tone.

"Save it."

"I do, for you."

She scowled, and left.

*-*-*-*

He'd asked to sit in on her lecture, politely.Though she knew she couldn't refuse without seeming rude, she tried.That's when he pulled rank: his visit was now an evaluation.

"Instructor evaluation my ass!" she muttered under her breath, buttoning up her uniform.Checking her reflection, she made sure that her hair was immaculately pulled back, and that her uniform was straight.

She walked into the cafeteria to catch a quick breakfast (and swear under her breath as she saw Him chatting with a group of two instructors, four students, and two SeeD, all female).

She went by her office to check her correspondence, to be angered that He'd sent an official reminder of his evaluation.

By 0900 she was angry and sputtering as she entered her classroom.It was unlike anything her students had ever seen.Headmaster Trepe was never mad.

She had to calm herself down!She sat down at her desk, closed her eyes, and told herself that she would be calm.When she opened them, she managed to quelch the scowl she felt when _He_ entered the room.

He seated himself in back.The students were all whispering.

"Class, let us begin."

She'd made herself relaxed, and lost herself in the history of Shiva.

She was always impressive to watch, he mused.Cool, collected, and very confident.Yes, he would have loved to continue his lessons with her.He now considered the advantages of the SeeD uniform; it was tight.It hugged her curves of her upper body like second skin, caressed the flare of her hip so wonderfully.

He knew she liked pants more, and was putting a request to SeeD HQ to have the dress code changed…but until then, a Headmaster had duties, and upholding rules one of them.He liked this duty.It allowed him to enjoy the fact that the skirts stopped midthigh, and revealed those long, toned, beautiful legs of hers…accented by her high-heeled boots.

She felt his eyes tracing her skin.She did not allow for a break in her lesson, but did not look in his corner of the room for the rest of lesson.As she finished, she cleared her throat."If that will be all, we can start on the examination on the history of Galbadia in five minutes.You may use this small break to chat amongst yourselves or ready yourself."

She sat down at her desk, finally appreciating the sanctuary of an obstruction of his view.She met his eyes now, sent him a cold glare, and prepared the questions for her oral examination.

She did not leave the desk until he left the classroom, with a smug "Good class, Instructor.But I think you stay behind the desk too much."

*-*-*-*

Three months later 

"Seifer Deling, on the president's recommendation, we have elected you Galbadian ambassador.Your task, if you choose to accept it, is to negotiate a peace treaty between our nation, and the nations of the world.There has been serious talk of meetings now for some time; we feel that Galbadia is finally in a situation in which it can maturely deal with the issues that our predecessors have left us."

Seifer Deling stood in the middle of the elegantly furnished room.There were two sides of the room; 35 cherry wood desks on each side, all occupied by the House and Senate of Galbadia.

He bowed, surprised.When called to the Capitol offices today, he'd been told that his attendance was of utmost importance.He hadn't imagined that he'd be offered the responsibility of world peace.

He took in the news slowly, unbelievingly.Something deep within quivered.Would the world want the man who had almost destroyed the planet to attempt world peace?

He'd known that his hard work and dedication in the past few years had gained him much ground with the people of the world.But though the past was often put behind, there had to be some…memory.His concern showed in his expression.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Deling?" the vice president asked.

Seifer cleared his throat, and as smoothly as he could muster, he replied."I just fear the credibility that Galbadia shall receive; its history with peace ambassadors appointments has not exactly been exemplary, and you've just appointed the man who almost destroyed the world four years ago."

The vice president considered Seifer."Mr. Deling, your concern shows you are a good man.Galbadia itself has a long hard task in the negotiations for peace.The world has not forgotten you, or Galbadia, but both it and you have matured and changed.We feel that every one is ready, Mr. Deling.There isn't a better person for the job.We all agree."

Seifer swallowed."I shall have to consult with the Headmaster about my duties at Trabia.I need time."

"The world's waiting, Mr. Deling.You can have until next week to decide."

Seifer bowed.

*-*-*-*

Seifer pulled the tie away from his neck, and wiped his brow.

"I knew it!I knew it!" a brunette in a soft blue suit ran into his arms."Rinoa…"

The Senator for the Commonwealth of Balamb smiled back."I knew you'd get the post, I knew it!"

Squall joined the two."Congratulations, Seifer.You've got a long road ahead of you, but I'm sure you can do it."

"Woah, woah.I haven't even accepted yet."

"Mr. Deling?"

"Ms. President," Seifer bowed.

Gabriela de Witt smiled.De Witt was special; after winning the popular vote by 10%, she proceeded to surprise the nation by setting general assemblies with the two legislative branches every two weeks.

"I am elated that the Senate and House chose to approve of my nomination," she said, half to Rinoa.

"When given such a candidate, there were few objections."

Seifer rolled his eyes, and worriedly stood in silence, before asking, "Has the fact that I tried to kill people, even _you_," he said to Rinoa, "completely slipped your minds?" he asked.

"Don't question the gifts that Life brings.You were born for nobility.You always said you wanted to be a knight.Here's your chance!"Rinoa said, enthusiastically."Seifer.We've all moved on.You've moved on too.You can show the world."

"If I have to hear any more words on seizing the day and the chance to change people's lives forever, I'm going to scream," Seifer rolled his eyes.

Gabriela laughed."Seifer, I chose you because you're charming, determined, and a pain in the ass in negotiations.If there's anyone who can diligently make sure that everyone gets their just desserts, it's you."

The reasoning assured him a bit more."You just want me there because you don't want the other nations to run us over in settlements," he smiled.

Gabriela smiled bitterly."Well, Galbadia _did_ commit a number of crimes in the past.There are some nations, which I'm sure you know about, which will be very difficult to negotiate with.One of the reasons why we held off negotiations was simply because we did not have the money to make reparations in the beginning…"

Seifer knew, of course.That's why he was elected Ambassador."Dollet _will_ be difficult.Perhaps I'll take the position just for the challenge."

"Seifer _loves_ challenges," Rinoa said slyly.

Gabriela met eyes with her husband, who came walking to her now."Zone, what took you so long?Tummy ache?"

"No, some guys were having some problems with code.Had to take care of it before calling it a day…"

Gabriela kissed her husband, and shrugged."I'm off.Mr. De Witt and I have a dinner to attend," she smiled fondly.

"Squall and I have to get back to the Garden.Cid wanted to meet with us tonight about something," Rinoa said, and they walked off.

"SeeD exam tomorrow," Seifer said."And a now 75% female class that misses me."

Gabriela laughed, and considered the handsome young man."Seifer, I think it's time you got married."

Seifer shrugged, dismissing her remark with a smile."Probably."

"I can suggest a few places to start…" she smiled, starting to consider the possibilities.

"Nah.I've got my bride in mind."

*-*-*-*

There was a group of ten girls that went jogging with him every morning.He didn't invite them; they just showed up and joined him.Just like they joined him for lunch in the cafeteria.Joined in him the weight room while he trained.

She watched him now from her window.He'd just returned from a day-long trip to Deling City, and was still in formal attire.She realized she'd never seen him in a business suit.

He looked handsome.Distinguished.It lacked the informality of his usual trenchcoat and black ensemble, and lacked the rigidity of the SeeD uniform.

He was born to wear a suit.He looked even more approachable, charming in his charcoal suit, the trenchcoat lazily hanging over his arm.

And the female student body knew.

He'd arrived with a bouquet of lavender roses.The girls were _all_ cooing over them.

She knew for whom they were.

She never understood his strange devotion for her.She suspected he used her as a cover.She did not believe for one second that he'd ever truly felt any sort of attachment to her.

Seifer said something now that set them all laughing, and looked up to her window.She jumped back.He was too far to see inside, and the late afternoon sun's glare on the window protected her.She breathed in deeply, exhaled.

He left the students now, and walked towards the Garden's administration building.

She settled down at her desk to review her schedule.Early tomorrow morning, she'd go with Seifer and his students on their examination.Normally, the head instructor would accompany the students and their instructor for an unbiased evaluation, but such could not be the case.Quistis had considered asking another instructor when Seifer asked her himself if she'd evaluate.It was his first class of students, so she had to admit her curiosity as the headmaster.

Later that afternoon, he was to do _his_ duty as head instructor, and evaluate _her_ students.

A day with Seifer.

She scowled.How'd she let that happen?

"Be careful.If you keep on doing that, I might like it more than your smiles."

"Trite," she replied."I thought I told Gretle I did not want to be disturbed."

"I'm hardly a disturbance," he tossed his trenchcoat over the chair in front of her desk.

Elegant.Diplomatic.Dangerously…sexy.She was not stupid; she knew he was very sexy.His hair was undoubtedly combed neatly before, but his drive in the hovercraft with the top down mussed it up, which made him more…noticeable than the average suit.His deep green eyes glimmered now as he offered her the roses."Old lady attacked me in the street._Begged _me to take these flowers. 'Give them to your lady'.Of course I said I couldn't take them.'My lady doesn't like flowers' But she insisted…"

She knew it was a lie, but the thought that he might have gone out of his way to get her something was too disturbing to consider.She took the flowers awkwardly, making sure there were no accidental hand-touches."…Thank you," she placed them down on her desk.

He settled down in his seat, and considered her.

She looked at him."What?"

"You ever change out of that thing?"

"When I change into a cleaner one," she replied."Why don't you just tell me what you want?"

He raised his brow.

"Besides _that_."

He smiled, amused."I came to confirm the exam tomorrow, and I have a proposition."

"The examination _is_ tomorrow.And the answer is no: always has been, always will be."

"Contrary to your suppositions, my proposal is different, though thank you for clearing that up.I was wondering if you'd like your students to concurrently be evaluated during my students' examination.A larger mission has just arisen."

Quistis considered."That sounds fine, Instructor.Noted.I'll send out notices of the change to my students immediately."

"How many of your class is up for examination?"

"Five."

"I have five as well.I think that that should suit the mission Squall mentioned today.Esthar has requested SeeD assistance in recovering Lunatic Pandora from a bunch of renegade hijackers who'd taken the place by force 5 hours ago."

"Only 10 SeeD needed?"

"I got tentative collaboration from the other Gardens.They're each sending five for examination as well."

She nodded her head."Done."

"Excellent.I'll inform Squall and Galbadia Garden.They should be sending them directly to Pandora."

"All right.When is rendezvous?"

"We meet at Pandora at 0600.We leave tomorrow at 0515."

"Sounds fine.Thank you, Instructor," she said dismissingly.

Seifer got up to leave."Oh, and Quistis?"

She bristled at her name.Nobody here called her by her first name."Yes?"

"The sun's glare only protects your surveillance in the _morning_," he winked."I missed you too."

*-*-*-*

By 1400, the mission was complete and Quistis tiredly walked the halls of Trabia Garden towards her quarters.

Instead of living in the luxurious headmaster's suite, Quistis had opted for simplicity, and had taken modest accommodations in a student's dormitory single.

She had to commend him for his teaching.His students were everything she'd hoped them to be.They all passed, but that would be news for later.Those evaluations would come after a hot shower and a nap.

*-*-*-*

At 2300 she woke up, and scowled at the clock.She put on her uniform, took the notebook heavy with her professional scrawl of notes and went to her office to type her evaluations.As she entered the administration department, however, she found that one of the doors was open, and the light was on.The Head Instructor's.She walked by, looking in.

She found the head instructor asleep at his computer, his arms folded below his head for pillow.

He'd not even changed out of uniform; she imagined he'd started working as soon as he'd gotten back, but eventually lost concentration and energy.

Seifer was a hard worker.She admitted that.His life as a Galbadian took up quite a bit of time, and she was not lax in her demands of his being head instructor.He hadn't ever complained.Just patiently handled the work she'd assign him.

In fact, she'd never seen him _not_ at work.This moment, watching his figure slumped over his desk…she never felt guilt before, but...

She hadn't given him much credit, but deserved it.Seifer Almasy Deling was a damn fine instructor, a damn fine character.

She watched him for a moment, considering waking him up, or letting him sleep.

She cleared her throat."Instructor?"

Silence.

She said it again louder, "Instructor?"

He was a sound sleeper.And probably extremely tired.

She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder."Instructor…"

He clasped her wrist harshly, readying himself for battle.When he saw her, his grip immediately loosened and he smiled lackadaisically."Mmmmm…hello there."His voice was husky from sleep.

It made something in her quiver.She claimed it was guilt.Guilt was better than anything else she had in mind at that moment.She unsuccessfully attempted to pull her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his hand caressed hers.

His hands were surprisingly soft."I would have done the same," she conceded stiffly.She hadn't intended it to be so rigid.It just came out that way.

Silence.

She continued."You'd fallen asleep at your desk.You'll get neck pains that way."

"Thank you."

She went towards the exit now."Go get some rest Instructor.Have those evaluations ready by 1000 tomorrow."

She quickly left the office.

He grinned.

*-*-*-* 

I think it's time you got married.

Seifer considered the words as Quistis Trepe entered the ballroom, once more, in her SeeD uniform, exactly an hour after the festivities began.

With the Ambassadorship, he wouldn't have time for dating, and all the humbug that went with courtship.

Quistis had not been far off the mark in her estimation of his regard for her.He _did _use her as a shield.He did not have time for a relationship, not did he really have interest in one.It wasn't that he hated her…in fact, he liked her, in a sort of weird way.She was interesting, but the last person he'd consider worth the time it took for a "till death do us part" investment.

Married.

He considered.Despite all rational argument, the idea somehow appealed.He could not explain why, nor could he muster any semblance of logic in the path of his dangerous thoughts.

Seifer smiled, though, and pushed himself away from the wall.He wanted to dance.

*-*-*-*

Didn't his feet ever get tired?

She scowled from the dark perch on the balcony.She had wanted to leave for the past hour.But she couldn't until she congratulated him.It was only right with the hard time she had been giving him.

But right now, he was smiling, grinning like an idiot, like a fucking clown.What the hell was he doing?

He had flirted before, but he was always a _hands off_ kind of guy.

And there he was, dancing every dance with instructors and students alike, sending them into laughing spills with deliriously disgusting looks of delight on their faces.And letting them touch him, with soft caresses, sultry little taps on the shoulder, whispers dangerously close to the ear…

He _hadn't_ behaved this way before!

And if he _wasn't_ going to date any of them, why was he even bantering with them?

"I won't stand for it…" she muttered under her breath, pacing."SeeD instructors do _not_ behave that way, not at my garden, not anywhere."

She turned back to the window to look for his figure again, and cursed as she realized he'd disappeared.

"Dammit!"

"Looking for someone?"

She started, turned around slowly to see him leaning in the doorway.

She glared at him."Go away…" she grumbled.

"You were just looking for me…" he replied, coming out onto the balcony.

She closed her eyes, concentrated."I wanted to congratulate you.You have lead your students well."

"Thank you.I could say the same for you."

She nodded, and turned to leave.Seifer felt relief in his system.

He'd never felt so…wound up around her in his life.

Then she turned on her heel, and before she could think, she blurted out, "I hope that tonight's behavior was just an aberration."

"Jealous?" he raised a brow.

"You were always on the border, but tonight you pushed it.An instructor shouldn't carry on as you do with the students," she began disapprovingly.

"An instructor doesn't usually care about his students.I do," he replied lazily.

"You are making a fool out of yourself, and making a circus of this Garden.You must stop your…flirtatious bachelor ways."

"_Flirtatious bachelor ways?_How adorably antiquated.What are you going to do?You know I don't follow through," he grinned."I'm waiting for you."

"So now it's _my_ fault, because I won't date you?" she asked, taking his words seriously.

The flash in her eyes was dangerous but he couldn't ever say no to a challenge, or danger."If the shoe fits.I've asked you to marry me from the beginning.If you had married me, maybe none of this would have happened.But until you strut your pretty little ass down the aisle for me, well…a man likes attention."

She growled."FINE!"

"Fine what?" he asked, his heart pounding.The events had taken a horrific turn.

The took his hand, yanked the ring he'd worn since _eleven_ (which she'd given him before she left him for Garden…but neither of them remembered that) and put it on her left hand, waved it in his face, turned and exited.

He looked after her as she left the ballroom a few second after some meaningless conversation to an insignificant person.Either she'd just had a bout of Fujinism, or…he was engaged.

He was engaged.Shit, what hade he gotten himself into now?

*-*-*-*

What the hell was she on?

When she woke up the next morning, she recalled with perfect clarity the moment she pulled his ring onto her finger.She checked her finger to see if it had just been a nightmare.

When she found the ring winking at her from her left hand, she cursed.

She wasn't going to go back on her word, though.She'd been the one to get herself into this one.

She hated it.She hated him, and she hated the situation, but she wasn't going to admit she was wrong, or stupid.

It wasn't even as if she'd been drunk.Maybe if she were drunk she would have had an excuse.

But she'd been perfectly sober!

"Fuck."He'd goaded her into it, she knew it.

And now she was trapped.

Dammit Deling, what do you want with me? 

*-*-*-*

The wedding was a small affair that took place in Deling City in the living room of Deling Manor, where Seifer occasionally stayed when he had to stay in the city overnight.Seifer got one of his lawyer friends to prepare the papers.Rinoa and Selfie had demanded a ceremony, so Seifer got the Magistrate of Domestic Affairs to perform a Civil Ceremony.

For all of Rinoa and Selfie's whining, however, Quistis remained unmoved in her refusal to wear a wedding gown.In fact, when she showed up fifteen minutes late (a sign of her reluctance, to be sure, Seifer sarcastically noted) she was in her SeeD uniform, which disappointed the ladies, surprised the gentlemen, but amused Seifer.

They exchanged looks, and Seifer knew she was quickly losing her patience."Why don't you seat yourselves?"

They'd only invited the gang from Balamb, Cid and Edea, and of course Gabriela and her husband.Quistis didn't want to have anyone present, but Seifer knew that Rinoa and Selphie would kill him if they were excluded.

The guests sat at Seifer's request, and Seifer took his bride's arm and lead her to the Magistrate.

"Dearly beloved.We are-"

"Can we cut to the chase?" Quistis said impatiently."We've got better things to do."

The magistrate looked at Seifer, who shrugged with a suggestive grin.

She rolled her eyes.

"Do you, Quistis Lauryn Trabia, take this man as your husband?"

The name got on her nerves.The answer was uttered determinedly in clipped words."I do."

"Do you, Seifer Almasy Deling, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."His expression was inscrutable to the crowd.

"Do you have the rings?"

Seifer reached into his pocket, and took out two platinum wedding bands.

She took the ring he gave her.

"Repeat after me.With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." she said quickly, sliding the band on his finger.

"Look at me," he said softly, but commandingly.She looked up now, the first time since she'd gotten to the wedding, and met his eyes.They were filled with hate, disgust, confusion, hurt?"With this ring, I thee wed," he said, looking at her eyes now, letting nothing go past his eyes.

"Would you like to share vows?" The Magistrate was asking.

She broke eye contact eagerly and quipped, "No."

He looked at Seifer.Seifer smiled apologetically."I think that will be all."

"I now pronounce you man and wife.You may now kiss the bride."

He heard it muttered softly, threateningly."_May _does not mean _will_."He sighed, and took her hand and kissed it softly for appearance's sake.

*-*-*-*

"The romance of _that_ ceremony had me moved to tears," Zell said, sarcastically.

"Why did they even get married in the first place?" Selphie said exasperatedly.

Squall considered the couple now.Quistis was looking for an escape.Seifer watched her, let her hand go, and turned to thank the magistrate his friend for performing the ceremony.

Squall saw how they couldn't care less if they were next to each other, or ten billion miles away from each other.

But he saw their feet were just slightly oriented towards each other.

To be Continued


	4. Conjugal Felicity

Chapter 4: Conjugal "Felicity"

Chapter 4: Conjugal "Felicity"

Note:Well, while the board was down (Grrrrr), I took advantage of all the time that I used to spend reading stories to finish my own, and here are those last two chapters.Enjoy.

_ _

Disclaimer:I don't own these characters, they belong to Square.

_ _

There was no honeymoon.After the wedding, Seifer held a dinner at Deling mansion for the guests.Quistis reluctantly sat through it.There were no toasts, no wedding jokes.Seifer had requested that everyone refrain from making the dinner some big affair.It was simply a gathering of friends…and Quistis, he joked privately.

Quistis conversed stiffly with the others.Unused to personal conversation previously because of her former always higher position, and now because of her lack of friends, she watched the interactions with self pity and bitter regret.

She _had_ friends, though, Seifer noted, as he saw the concern in Rinoa and Squall's eyes, the desperate conversation attempts by Selphie and Irvine…polite inquiries by even Gabriela.

Seifer watched his wife slowly pick through questions and food, both quite resentfully.He surprised himself when he decided not to listen to his companions, but simply watch his wife.

She looked up at him now.The look she gave him made his heart tighten in apprehension._What makes you think that you deserve me?_ It asked.

Of course he countered with a suggestive smug smirk that indicated that he felt plenty worthy of the _Almighty Quistis Trepe_, and she had yet to discover _all_ his achievements_._But inside, frustration and guilt was a combination that made his thoughts harder to process.

She scowled at him now, and he knew that she resented him even more.

He turned away, smiled at Zone, and replied absently to the question he'd only got the tail end of.

*-*-*-*

They spent their wedding night in their respective dorms.Quistis, pacing the floor, every once in a while looking at the door with dread and considering the horrors of what she had done.Seifer, in his room, fast asleep after a long week of negotiations with representatives, students, and his wife.

They moved into the headmaster's residence the next day.Seifer had already told her that he planned on their living together, and normally, Quistis would not have given a flying fuck to his ultimatums.But rumors around Trabia had already figured Seifer a martyr for Trabia's welfare for his marrying her, and she was determined to keep up some semblance of a good front and destroy all this Seifer-pity.

But if he ever tried touching her, Hyne help him: her Save the Queen was ready.

She moved early in the morning, and had her belongings completely unpacked in the guest room when Seifer entered the flat with his first few boxes.

"Morning, Quistis.You're an early bird," he said easily, noting the lack of personality she'd added to the room.No pictures.No books.Not even one cheesy romance novel tossed on the couch, or an interestingly crocheted pillow cover.

"Good morning, Seifer."The way his name was emphasized showed him that she was using the name reluctantly. 

He moved past her to bring his things into the master bedroom, and came out a few seconds later."Quistis, did you want the bigger closet or the smaller one?"

She met his friendly eyes with smooth patience."I don't want either.I've moved into the guest room."

"You don't like the master bedroom, huh?Well then I guess I'll take my stuff…"

"Let me make this clear for you.I don't want the master bedroom, and if you want to move into the guest room, I don't want the guest room.I don't want to sleep with you, Seifer."

Seifer took in a deep breath, turned away from her to hide his frustration.When he turned back to her, he had a seductive smile on his face."You don't know what you're missing…"

"I assure you that in cases such as these, ignorance _is_ indeed bliss," she smiled back sarcastically.

He laughed at that."Well at least move into the master bedroom.I'll live in the guest room."

"I've already unpacked in the guest room.I like the guest room."

Seifer opened his mouth to argue, but he'd very early on recognized that look on Quistis's face.The one that told him that she was not to be convinced out of her decision."…Whatever," he turned, and walked out."I have to get more stuff out of my room."

It took all he had not to slam the door in frustration behind him.

*-*-*-*

"When will you be home tonight?"

She looked up from her records in surprise."Pardon?"

Seifer against in the doorframe of her office."When will you be home tonight?"

"Um…" she said stupidly.

She was tired; he could see it."Not quick to snap, huh?"

She rubbed her temples, and he came into the room, and around the chair to take her shoulders in his hands.She sat up stiffly at first.

"If you don't relax, I'm going to do more harm than good.Trust me."

"I'd prefer not to…" she replied, wryly.

"If you can't trust your husband, who _can_ you trust?" he replied, softly with humor in his voice.

She struggled to keep the moan of relief and relaxation to herself.He _was_ good with his hands.Those soft hands.

He saw the rapture that was struggling to burst onto her countenance.Her eyes were closed, her cheeks were unusually pink, and he smiled.He had a very beautiful wife.

He was unselfish.She didn't understand why, and it often made her apprehensive about these little gestures.

But frankly, she was tired.She opened her eyes."Now."

"Hm?" he said, as his hands dropped to his sides.

"I'm coming home…" she pushed herself out of her chair, taking care not to let any clothing brush against his."Now, actually."

He walked to the door."Great."

She followed him out of the empty offices back to their flat.She was pleased when her nose was greeted with the aromatic, pleasing smell of food.

He seated her, and sat across the table.

"…thank you," she said at length.

*-*-*-*

She didn't understand him, didn't want to.

She knew she didn't hate him.

Who could hate someone who was obviously bending over backwards to make sure that you knew that he cared for you?

He cooked every night for her.If she didn't come home (she'd tried a few times, just to avoid that sickening kindness that she was still far from rationalizing out) he'd show up at work, with the dinner packed away for her.Then he'd stay for five minutes, see that she was eating, and leave.

He didn't ask anything else of her.Just dinner.

The change in her life was just so…sudden, though.It had all…been pieced together in this tight little package so quickly, and she was left at a loss for words or thoughts.

Rebellion was useless because he was not a cruel husband.Picking a fight was just childish and stupid, so Quistis did not _look_ for silly things to be mad at him about.But she'd been hoping that some kind of detail would…come up.Something to give her an excuse to continue her distrust, and her dislike.Nothing was worse than unreasonable dislike.

But there were no unpleasant details.He hadn't even demanded that she tell him how her day was.Just dinner.

A peaceful married life with _Seifer_?

And so, because she couldn't hate, she decided to do anything.At all.

*-*-*-*

They'd been married a month.

He was ready to leave at dawn.He slipped into her room quietly, and gently shook her shoulder.

Quistis rolled over in her sleep.

"Good morning.No class today, so I'll be going to Deling, and I think I'll be home pretty late…so don't wait up."

"I didn't intend to…" she replied after her yawn, pushing herself up into a sitting position.Her hair was pulled back in a braid and she was dressed in a T shirt and athletic shorts.

Seifer smiled warmly."Later, beautiful."

And he was gone.

Quistis listened to the rhythm of his footsteps and the soft click of the door, staring at the bedroom door where he'd exited.

She looked at the clock now, and got out of bed.She had some work to do before class.

He'd told her about the ambassadorship position he had with Galbadia, more as an employee to employer a few weeks before.She'd been concerned about the time he'd be spending away from his students, but did not voice her concerns as she feared he'd construe it as concern that he'd be spending time away from her.

Besides, she knew that he'd continue to do his duties in Trabia.Seifer was more than capable of gauging what he could handle.If she admired Seifer for anything, it was that.

*-*-*-*

He said he'd be running late, and she wondered if that meant…home for dinner.

She awkwardly wrung her hands, standing in the middle of the kitchen.It'd been years since she'd actually cooked.Why did one cook when there was a cafeteria nearby?

But since…Seifer, she'd realized the difference between cooking and cafeteria food.One definitely tasted much better.

So he was good for her.She was surprised to admit it."He's good for me," she said aloud.The words still sounded awkward, but she accepted them.Then shoved them far into the recesses of her mind.

Now how did one make spaghetti again?

*-*-*-*

He came home past midnight, tired and hungry.Even though he'd been at a dinner meeting, he'd had hardly any time to eat, as he was talking through the entire meal with two different and very disagreeable delegates.

He was surprised to see the dining room light on, and his heart gave a jump as he saw that there was a plate of spaghetti left out on the table._She cooked…_

Well that was good.He hadn't been sure she'd actually been in a kitchen since following Matron around in her youth.

He took it to the microwave to heat, and as he waited, he slipped into her room to check on her.

She wasn't there.

He finally located her lying sideways on the leather recliner in the living room, glasses sliding down her nose, report in her lap, her head against the backrest, legs stretched out over the armrest.

He moved closer to watch her face but was startled when he heard the microwave.He turned back and shushed at it.

He turned back to her, but heard his stomach growl._Okay, okay…_ He looked at her once more, and then turned to eat the meal his wife had prepared for him.

After finishing, he went back to his sleeping wife, considered waking her up.

_I'm strong, I can carry her._He bent down, picked her up.He knew she was light, but not this light.

She did not shift in her sleep, she did not open her eyes.She simply continued to slumber as he carried her down the hall into her room, and laid her on the bed, tucked her in, and took off her glasses, looked at her face one more time, and left the room.

He went back to his room, showered and changed into his boxers.As he lay in his bed, though, staring at the ceiling, he shifted uncomfortably.Tired and frustrated, he got out of bed, put on a T shirt, and wandered into her room.He lay on the bed next to her, far enough so that their bodies were not touching, turned to her, watched her sleep.

Quistis Trepe was not capable of loving or caring.She'd lost that ability in her struggle to find herself after the battle with Ultimecia.Not given someone to care for her, and to care for, her capabilities atrophied, and left her void of compassion or feeling.

He wished _someone_ had been there in that time…just anyone.To give her a smile, to keep her heart in practice so that she might have been able to exercise it later.

So that she wasn't alone.

Oh, he never once believed that she wasn't alone anymore.He knew he married her, but Quistis, he watched as she shifted in her position on the bed, was always alone.Whether or not there was a paper that said otherwise.

He turned away from her now, and closed his eyes.

And fell asleep.

*-*-*-*

When she woke up early the next morning, she found Seifer sleeping on the other side of the bed, but did not scream, kick or argue.Nor did she bother to question her husband's antics.She didn't care.She simply quietly got out of bed, went to the kitchen, and turned on the coffee machine.As she reached for a cup, she noted that the plate she'd put the spaghetti on the night before was washed and on the dish rack.She then went into the bathroom and washed her face.

She should have been angry that he'd slept there without her permission, but she didn't really care.Somehow, she knew he had too much integrity to touch her while she slept.Casting one more careless glance at his sleeping form, she wandered back out into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

_As long as he stays on his side of the bed_, she concluded, as she took her first sip of cofee, and looked at the front page article.

"Ambassador Announces Preparations for International Peace Conference to be Held a Year from Now"

*-*-*-*

Three months later 

They slept together now in Quistis's room.

They didn't touch.Quistis didn't even look his way.

Seifer looked at her way often, before turning around and falling asleep himself.

When she slept, she didn't sleep peacefully.Her features were not relaxed, nor were they anywhere near tense.It appeared that she was simply…thinking with her eyes closed.But he knew she was well-rested, for during the day she showed no signs of fatigue.

He had more meetings to attend, and had to spend more evenings out.She was fine with that. She'd leave him part of dinner, and go to bed.

She didn't fight with him.She was…resigned.The dying fire breathed its last breath when she agreed to marry him.She held no contempt, she held no regard.She simply lived with him, conversed when necessary.

Being in her company was both pleasurable and frustrating.Most other husbands probably would have stopped bothering by now; she _was_ rather dull.But his heart just…felt full when he was near her.He felt at peace.He only wished he could…repay her.

Sometimes he thought he saw some glimpse of life behind those eyes.

That she still cooked for him meant a lot more to him than anything.He wondered if she did it out of habit or debt, though, instead of concern.

What the hell was he doing, thinking about her so much, trying to understand her?Caring about her was one thing, but caring about her deeply…falling in love with her would be far from desirable.He didn't care what the poets said: unrequited love was worse than no love.Especially when one had to organize world peace.

Negotiations were going slower than he'd liked.Dollet was being a bitch.Because of the time sink that was peace negotiation, he was spending as much time as he wanted on his class.There was certainly no time to join Squall or anyone for some happy repartee.The others were busy themselves, so they hardly had any time to rush by Trabia.

Seifer saw the pieces of his life falling apart little by little and directly blamed it all on Quistis.The obsession he had with finding feeling in his wife was pushing on his nerves.If she even knew she was being psychoanalyzed every time she and him met, she would have kicked his ass.

The situation was escalating, and he was not enjoying the ride.The height was too dangerous.Way too dangerous.

*-*-*-*

"Sabbatical?"

"Yes, I'd like to take a year long sabbatical.It's obvious with my duties as Galbadia's Peace Ambassador that I hardly have any time for my students," he replied.

Quistis looked up from the formal document to her head instructor."I see."

"Um…I shall be traveling a lot…I tried to come back every night before so that I could do my instructor business in the morning…but now, well things are escalating.With the peace conference in nine months, and nearly thirty nations to appease, I have my work cut out for me…"

"You mean you have to spend time outside of Trabia for long extended periods of time."

"Ah…yes."

She smoothly looked over the document."I'm sorry to hear that, Instructor Deling.I hope that once your duties are over that you return here.It would be a shame for Trabia to lose you."

He bit back the urge to ask _Which Trabia?_He'd lost his interest in teasing her when she failed to respond.Seifer nodded.She was all politeness.Disgusting, unwanted politeness.Would she ever scream or shout?Beg?He stood up, "If you'll excuse me, Headmaster Trepe, I have some business to take care of before the end of the day."

"A substitute will be assigned to your class starting next term.I hope you can still finish the term with your students."

"I would like nothing else."

She nodded her head, dismissing him, and without sparing a second glance he left.

*-*-*-*

The SeeD graduation ball was one of the saddest there'd ever been.The Almasians were all positively heartbroken.

Quistis rolled her eyes, and continued to congratulate the graduates.

Seifer was somewhere in the crowd, speaking with his own students.She located him now, and upon meeting his eyes, she made her way over to him.

"Headmaster," he greeted her.

"Instructor."They maintained formalities when on the job.Many had questioned whether or not one of the two would resign when they'd gotten married, but it was apparent very quickly that they conducted themselves extremely professionally when in the office (little did the students know it was the same out of the office as well).

Seifer considered her.

She shifted awkwardly."Seifer," she said the name softly now."I am truly sorry that you need to spend your time away from Garden, but I know that your other activities are of true import, and I wish you luck in your endeavors."

"Thank you."

She turned to leave now, but he grabbed her arm before she left.She looked at the hand, and to him.He hadn't touched her in a while.

He cleared his throat."Before you call it a night, headmaster, a waltz?"

She hesitated.

"Come on, headmaster.Just a nice temporary farewell gesture to your head instructor.Give your husband something to come back to," he teased.

It'd been a while since he'd teased her.The charming smile that accompanied was even more rare.

She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no.So he guided her out onto the dancing crowd.

*-*-*-*

He watched her sleep especially long tonight.

The braid she usually wore to sleep was loosely pleated tonight.Stray hairs framed her smooth, elegant face.Her eyes were closed, her long eyelashes caressing her bottom lids.Her breathing was soft.

Half a dozen times, his hand moved closer to her face.

Half a dozen times, he withdrew his hand.

His breathing became difficult as the need to touch her took over.

The dance had been the worst idea he had ever thought of.

The touch of her hand in his, her body swaying into his…he'd always imagined that Quistis didn't know how to dance; he'd never seen her dance before (it was too bad he (and she) didn't remember that they'd learned how to dance together back in the orphanage).But she was so smooth in her actions that it had been as if she'd been dancing all her life.

After the dance, she'd politely thanked him for the waltz and left for their quarters.

He'd stayed away for as long as he could.

And finally, after the last of the festival committee went to bed, he decided to go back to his quarters.

His fingers trembled now.Every cell that had brushed up against her tingled, oscillated in the rhythm of her heartbeat.His own heart could not match her slow, lazy, restful beat; it was exactly twice as fast.

He threw himself out of the bed, and stood, watching the peacefully sleeping woman who remained undisturbed._See how peacefully she always sleeps without you, Deling._

Before he'd married her, he'd stayed in Deling mansion overnight sporadically, never having to worry.But once he had her…at first, he'd come back so that he could cook, take care of her.Once he discovered the peace of her bed, he'd come back so that he could rest.He felt at peace with her.For no reason whatsoever.

It hadn't mattered either way to Quistis.The soulless, lovely Quistis.

How did he ever find anything to fall in love with?Oh yes, he knew it was love.Only love would be able to fuck him up so much._Dammit, you're not the most charming woman in the world.You're not the most beautiful.I don't even know why I feel the way I do.You don't do anything, and yet you do everything to me._

_You ARE everything to me.He looked at her sleeping form._

Angry.He felt angry.

Anger was a feeling he was now unaccustomed to.Frustration, he knew well.But the violence within him burned like it had during Ultimecia's reign on his mind.And he had no desired to quench it on anything, anyone.What use would it be?It was anger at himself, for letting himself be stupid.

Falling in love with Quistis Trepe.What was he thinking?

He stormed into his room, took out a suitcase, and packed it up with suits and his documents.He had to get away.Now.

As he went towards the front door, however, he turned back to look at the open door to Quistis's room.He swore, walked back to the doorway, and looked at her once more time.

She lay there peacefully asleep, unaware of his anguish, unaware of his pain.

He walked to her side, and dared to caress her cheek…it was cold, and smooth, like he'd always imagined.Dreamt.

He turned resolutely, and walked out the bedroom, grabbed his things, and went out the door.This time, he didn't look back at all, not even when he was far far away, and safe from the Garden.

*-*-*-*

Quistis opened her eyes to the sound of the front door closing.She sat up.

How the fuck was she going to get to sleep now?

She looked at the clock.What was he doing, leaving at 4 AM?

And what was she still doing up at 4 AM?

Oh, she knew the answer.She hated the answer.It was because it meant that she _depended on Seifer._

She never slept well on her own.It was always so fucking lonely.Night was a horrible time to be alone…thoughts chased the idle mind, and did not allow rest.

When he'd started sleeping with her, she'd discovered that in her efforts to avoid bedtime conversation, her "faked" sleep became real sleep.

But soon she realized that he didn't need conversation, or anything.He just looked at her.And when he focused his eyes on her, she felt at peace.She allowed herself to let her guard down, and let sleep come to her.

On sleepless nights before, when he'd be later, she'd tried to close her eyes, imagine his presence so that she'd feel that peace.But it wasn't…the same.

It was as if she needed to feel his weight on his side of the mattress.As if her body had some kind of sixth sense just for him.

She needed Seifer in order to get a good night's rest.And he just went driving off into the sunrise.

_Well fuck him! She paced her bedroom floor.__I don't care how resolute I've been about keeping my cool with him, I don't care if it's immature, or if it's childish, but when he gets back I'm going to slap him silly for not sleeping with me!_

She paused in her actions.The idea was ludicrous.Quistis kicking anyone's ass for not sleeping with her?

Silence.

The laugh came unwarned but when it did come, she surprised herself by liking it, and what it did for her heart, her stomach, her body.

Silence.

She liked it so much she laughed even more.

It was surprisingly strong.She'd thought that without use her ability to laugh would eventually vanish, or at least weaken.

But she was laughing, the way she used to, before Ultimecia, when she'd been teasing Squall and Seifer, when she used to giggle into the early hours when she'd roomed with Xu as a student at Garden.

She laid back on the bed now, just _feeling emotion and joy coming back into her eyes.It was so intense that it made her cry._

And she became a mess on the bed, crying and laughing at the same time, her body spread out on the bed, face streaked with tears, chest aching with laughter.A disorderly mess, shaking, quivering…actions that her body was so unused to.

*-*-*-*

A month later 

The new Quistis _Trabia Deling was slowly acclimating to her name, (she'd officially changed it) and to her emotional capabilities.She slowly opened her eyes, and saw the school around her, and the people once more.She saw the passion of a SeeD student's eyes, she saw the beauty of a GF's hands.She saw the endlessness of the sky, and all that it contained on this earth._

She kept the inner joy to herself, not wanting to share yet with Squall, or any of the others.This was news that she wanted Seifer to know first.

Seifer, her husband, whose reluctance to sleep with her made her feel…human again.The thought was saddening and hilarious at the same time.And frustrating.__

She actually wondered…how it would be to touch him.Sometimes, at night, the need to have him watch her sleep became so intense, she buried herself into his side of the bed, tried to wallow in the pillows, get his fragrance out of the pillows…imagine his arms around her.The last was the hardest, as it'd only happened once before, she lamented, a long, long time ago.

From the papers, she could see that he was busy.Very busy.

A week in Esthar, organizing the peace talk location, and the future site of the International Guild.Another week in Dollet, trying to get their ambassador to listen.A visit to Timber to negotiate reparations.And back to Dollet once more.

It was understandable that he didn't come home.

But why didn't he call?

She supposed that she could call herself, but…the idea made her uncomfortable.Quistis had never _asked for anything in her life.She'd never gone out and reached; rejection, she imagined, was too painful._

For the sake of protecting that growing, feeling heart, she had to shelter it from thoughts of contacting Seifer, or of seeing him.It was the only way…for now.

*-*-*-*

Six Months Later

He'd set up a temporary home in Deling mansion.He kept his negotiations going all day.If one nation was going to bed, there was another one, on the other side of the globe that was just getting up.

He thought about _home often, but never called._

He thought about _her often, and so worked harder._

He just could not handle _not having her love.To be so close to paradise…he supposed he could go back, turn up the charm even more, but no doubt she'd focus those beautiful expressionless violet eyes._

As if nothing he felt mattered to her.He imagined that if he ever let her know his feelings, the surprise and awkwardness, and perhaps even horror in her expression would be enough to kill him completely.He was already dying inside now…not seeing her was not making things as easy as he'd hoped.

She was just so…beautiful.Intoxicating.When he closed his eyes, he'd put together images of her…piece together her character.

Every time, he saw her clearly.

"Mr. Deling, the Secretary of State at Esthar would like to speak to you."

Seifer turned around, straightening his tie."All right.Send him in."

*-*-*-*__

Sometimes, she wondered why he'd chosen to make his central office in Deling.After all, negotiations to and from Trabia weren't any more difficult.

Surely, with his traversing the globe every week, he could spare just a few hours to stop by, say hello, take her out to dinner?Or at least call?

She sat up in bed, still unable to sleep.She'd been restless ever since the night he'd left.Insomnia seized her.Terrible thoughts followed her to sleep, where no dream, no nightmare lent her any relief from the continued turmoil of thoughts.

It'd been too long.

Why did he stay away?

She got out of bed, put the kettle on.As she prepared a cup of hot chocolate, she looked back at the newspaper on her desk.

He hadn't even come back for the graduation.Not even to see his former students.She'd been angered, but somewhat appeased when she'd found out that he'd sent each of his graduating students notes of personal congratulations, expressing his regret that he could not attend the festivities, being tied up in negotiations in Timber.

She looked at the profile of the tired man who was shaking hands with president of Esthar.Why wouldn't he come home?

She didn't like to contemplate the answer.Because somewhere deep inside, she feared that he'd finally gotten bored of her.

*-*-*-*


	5. Sweet Surrender

Chapter 5: Ever After

Chapter 5: Sweet Surrender

Note:Thank you so much for reading this story.I hope to write another (Quifer) soon.I hope you enjoy this last part.

_ _

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.They belong to Square._

Three Months Later

_ _

The peace talks finished a week ago, and he still wasn't home.

Upset, she paced her office, glancing at the menacing morning paper with dread.She hadn't opened it up yet, but she was now every day expecting some announcement of a bid for election for Deling as a senator or representative in Galbadia…and his acceptance.

What if he _did accept?Where would she be then?_

Worry twisted in her stomach.

She looked at herself in the mirror she'd just put up a few weeks ago, considered her tired face, sad eyes.Her hair was pulled back as usual, but looked more unkempt.

"You look so alone…" she told her image.

Honey, you ARE alone…

Alone.She'd always liked the sound of that word before.It had a taste of independence and freedom.Peace.

But when your peace depended on someone else, and that person didn't want you…well that was a different kind of alone.

The kind of alone that hurt.

She wondered if he really was worth all the angst she'd given him.Most of the time, she concluded no, but rationale had no influence over the workings of her heart.

Her heart.Could it be possible that he was so close to it, when he hadn't really ever done anything besides cook dinner?_Just at first, she reminded herself.Near the end, when he was busy with negotiations, well duties to society came first…an unappreciative wife fell to second._

If it was possible, she could also…suspect that she was in love with him.

In love with Seifer?That was even more improbable than being married to him.But when one impossible event occurred, well there's usually something in the air, and the next impossibility seems to reach ever so closer to reality, basking in truth's light…

Quistis shook herself from those dangerous reveries.As long as she never considered it, she knew it would not be true.She was a woman of words.When she said something was so, it was so.

She never said she could never love Seifer Deling, though.

And she did not dare say it now.

He just stood in this middle ground, evermore handsome, charming, and elusive.

She ate up his images in the papers and news, only wished she could see him in person.She was lonely.She missed having his company during dinner…the lame efforts at jokes he made every once in a while…she missed the flirtatious, gregarious young man who threw himself at the headmaster, proposing in every conversation.

Missing him wasn't really a surprise.She supposed consistency bred endearment…and seeing him was a sign of…the present.Right now…she was stuck in…

The past.

Her very much lonely past.Those three long years after Ultimecia.Alone.

The very word that began her thoughts.

She did not want to be alone any more.

*-*-*-*

"Senator Leonheart," she answered.

Quistis swallowed."Rinoa?" she said, testing the name on her tongue.It'd been such a long time since she'd said it.

"Quistis!Oh how are you?After Seifer started this whole peace thing I meant to call to ask you out…I'm sure you're feeling pretty out there on your own…" Rinoa started.

Quistis laughed._That was why Squall loved her, and why she was in politics.She could hit __everything on the head."Well I beat you to it."_

Rinoa inwardly rejoiced when she detected a note of friendliness and warmth in her friend, and smiled into the receiver."So I was thinking maybe this weekend?I'll bring Ragnorak and Selphie around and we'll go joyriding…"

Quistis laughed."I call, and you _still are the one who asks me out.That's fine."_

Rinoa smiled."Great."

Quistis went to hang up the comlink, but was interrupted."Quistis?"

"Yeah?" Quistis asked.

"You still wear what you used to wear?"

"No, just my SeeD uniform."

"Bring your credit card.We're going shopping."

Quistis frowned into the receiver as Rinoa laughed and cut the communication, returning to her business with more alacrity than usual.

*-*-*-*

Quistis awkwardly fidgeted in her old pink suit that she used to wear once upon a time.She wanted to wear the combat wear, but she knew it was too casual.But the suit was ridiculous.She wondered why she ever liked the color._It's so…effeminate._

You're a woman, Quistis.

Quistis shuddered at the thought.

A woman…when was the last time she felt like a woman?With Seifer gone, the chances of feeling _that feeling dwindled down from when pigs fly to when hell freezes over._

Ragnorak made a smooth landing in front of Trabia, and Quistis watched the door open.Rinoa came running down, threw herself into Quistis's arms…

Quistis awkwardly placed her arms around Rinoa, and hugged her back.

Human contact.What a wonderous, odd thing.Quistis never really realized how beautiful it was to touch a person…people would move thorough the spheres of their lives without tactile confirmation that other people knew of their existence…she'd done it for years…

Quistis allowed Rinoa to take her arm in hers and escort her up to the cockpit, where Selphie got out of her seat to hug Quistis as well."You don't know how happy I was when Rinoa told me that you were going to join us this weekend!"

Quistis smiled.The action was still a little rusty and slightly uncomfortable, but was getting better all the time.

"So…um…where are we going?"

Rinoa smiled mysteriously."We're going to crash a party…"

Quistis laughed."You're joking."

"No, we're not!" Selphie smiled.

"Is this one of those little Zell parties or is this like a _clambake?" Quistis said._

"It's a pretty big party."

Quistis shifted uncomfortably."I don't know, you guys…I can't go like this!"

"Hence the shopping deal…" Selphie said."Look, it won't even pick up until like eight or nine, and it's still noon.We'll go for lunch in Winhill and talk to the dressmaker there.She's really good at this stuff, and she works fast."

Selphie started Ragnorak, and Quistis frowned."I don't think this is a good idea.I mean, you know how long it's been since I've hung out with _you and you want to throw me into a __real social situation?I don't even stay at Garden festivals long…"_

"It's a masque…so you don't have to worry.You can hide if you want, but it'll be fun!" Selphie said.

Quistis looked at Rinoa.

Rinoa smiled."Come on, Quistis.We've waited for you long enough.So has everyone else.Isn't it time you showed them how much you appreciate their patience?"

Quistis scowled, and looked out the window."…Whatever…but if you make me wear pink, I swear I'll fly Ragnorak back to Trabia myself."

*-*-*-*

They pulled up to the presidential mansion in Esthar before alighting their coach.Rinoa and Selphie flanked her sides, each taking an arm.

Selphie in bright red, Rinoa in royal blue, and Quistis in gold.

Gold satin that made her skin look like white marble, brought out rings of gold in her violet eyes, and highlighted the lighter strands of her hair.A diamond tiara and pins secured her curls up in charming position.Diamond _Earrings twinkled at her ears.When was the last time she'd worn earrings?_

She clutched at her friends' hands and tried to turn back."I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"Just hide behind the mask if it gets uncomfortable."

"And what if the mask is uncomfortable?" she asked, glaring at the befeathered, besequined concoction that would hide everything but her lips and chin if she so chose to put the mask to her face.She secured it now, tying the gold satin ribbons behind her head tightly, hoping it would not fall.

They entered the residence, and Quistis noted how remarkably unchanged the mansion was since her last visit, so many years ago.They followed the general crowd into a forest green and black marble ballroom, lit by a chandelier rumored to be set with real diamonds.

Quistis felt herself being dragged by her friends and so walked faster, though paying much consideration for her uncomfortable new sandals.Rinoa was of course easily recognized and so was greeted.She exchanged a few paltry comments here and there, and Selphie would come up with the appropriate excuse to keep them moving.It appeared that they had done this before.

Quistis was dizzy with the maze of masks, and wondered where exactly her companions were taking her.Perhaps it was fortunate for Rinoa and Selphie, for if Quistis knew, uncomfortable shoes or not, she would have been out of there and putting Ragnorak in full speed.

"Rinoa!"

Quistis met Selphie's eyes and was about to roll her eyes at the beginning of yet another banal exchange of words over some policy she had no idea about, but she noticed the glimmer of mischief in Selphie's eyes.

"Rinoa!Selphie!"

The second time she heard the voice she unmistakably identified it.The happy guilty look in Selphie's eyes confirmed it and she refused to turn around to face the person who now greeted her _former friend._

"Seif!" Rinoa hugged him in greeting.Selphie hugged him in turn.

"I thought you weren't coming because Squall was busy tonight with the SeeD exam," he said.

"Well I changed my mind…something came up…" Rinoa gestured toward the blonde who was standing beside her, looking at anywhere but him.

Seifer was taken back, but did not say anything."Um…" Seifer moved closer to Rinoa."Rinoa, I don't know what you're trying to pull but…"

"Seif I can explain…" Rinoa said.

Seifer didn't bother with explanations, and looked at the young woman, "Um, excuse me, Miss…?"

Qusitis hesitantly turned towards him, hoping that the mask's shadows hide her eyes well enough.Oh he was handsome.Her eyes ate up the sight of her husband in the flesh.He had a black domino in his hand that he was extending to her."Lauryn is fine…" she said in a lower register, offering him her _right hand, disguising her ringed left hand behind her back._

Perfect, he mused."What a coincidence.My _wife's middle name," he said with emphasis.The way this Lauryn woman was looking at him…he was sure she was perfectly beautiful under that mask, but it didn't matter to him._

Rinoa looked disappointedly at Quistis, then Selphie.Selphie shrugged._Let her have her way._

Quistis smiled wryly, and tried to hide the amusement at his obvious attempt at turning her off.It'd been a while since she'd played.Had she ever played?She wondered if she was good at it.It was worth a shot.And he owed her.Big time."Is she here?" she stepped forward.

Rinoa's eyes widened, and she winked at Selphie who sent a huge grin back at her.

"Um…no."

"And why would Mrs. Deling ever want to be apart from _you?" she pondered with a sly smile._

Somewhere in the shadows of the mask, he saw the sparkle of amusement in her eyes.He frowned."She's busy."

"Do you ever ask her?"

Silence."That's beside the point."

"I think it's _exactly the point," she enunciated, using her full lips and tongue to weave a seductive spell over him._

It did not work.Seifer watched her with stiff amusement."If you'll excuse me, Rinoa, Selphie…Miss Lauryn," he said coldly.

He turned and walked away quickly.

Quistis watched her husband retreat into the crowd, and turned to her friends."Do you care to explain yourselves?"

*-*-*-*

Later that night, she found herself being watched.She turned to see him watching her.She toasted him with her champagne glass, and agreed to dance with the first man who asked her.

She'd switched her wedding band from the outside of her dance gloves to the inside.

Under the protection of her mask, she was allowed to watch her husband as much as she wanted, trace that profile, kiss his body with her eyes.He may have caught her a few times, so she simply smiled back at him, and saw him frown.

He flatly refused to dance with all the ladies of the room.He'd been introduced to more than one, some even more daring than she.But he simply shook his head, and sent the women away.

Selphie currently joined her out on the balcony, where Quistis watched Seifer uncaught by him.

"Does he always do this?" Quistis mused aloud.

"Most of the time.He only dances with Rinoa and me, and sometimes Zell's girl.He doesn't like dancing with anyone else."

_That was odd.He danced with everyone back in Trabia._

"Where is he staying now, now that the peace conference is over?"

"He's wrapping up things over in Deling, and so staying at the mansion."

"Ah…"

"You know he never talks about you…good or bad.We ask how you are, and he says that we ought to ask you ourselves…"

"Out of sight out of mind…" Quistis replied.

"I don't think so, and I can tell you don't either," Selphie replied.At length, she addressed what she'd been pondering all night."Why didn't you just tell him it was you?"

"I'm not ready," Quistis replied.

"You seemed more than ready when you were talking with him."

"That's because I was someone else.That was not me.That was someone who wanted to give him just desserts…"

"I think you hit a nerve with him…but he's hurting, Quistis."

Quistis watched his sad eyes as he watched the couples dance."I can tell."

Rinoa was now dancing with Laguna and making small talk.

Selphie tapped Quistis's shoulder, and gestured towards the entrance, where an uncomfortable Squall dressed in tuxedo entered the ballroom.

Quistis couldn't help but smile._The considerate and romantic bastard…er… husband…she corrected herself miserably._

Squall made his way to the dancing couple.Laguna saw him first from halfway across the room but did not let on.

When Squall reached the couple, he softly tapped on Rinoa's shoulder.She turned wearily to him, but when her eyes met his, the expression just suddenly lit up and she clung to him.Laguna patted Squall on the back, and left the couple to their happy reunion.

Quistis turned back to watch Seifer, and saw the look of desolation in his expression, his jaw clenched in frustration.Could it be that he felt the same as she?Frustrated with being alone?

It never struck her that _he might have felt alone.He had all people and companions with him all the time.He was always saying something to someone, making someone laugh._

But standing in the corner, brooding the way she'd once seen Squall brood, Seifer Deling looked like a loner.

"Excuse me, but I believe there is a lovely young woman whom I haven't seen in a _very long time standing out here…"_

The ladies turned to the doorway.Laguna approached Quistis."Lady Deling.Welcome to my humble abode."

She curtsied in return."President Liore.I'm very pleased to meet you again."

"Not as much as I.I apologize for my insistent introduction, but my daughter in law let it slip.I assure you, your identity is safe from most of the party."

Quistis smiled."Thank you."

"Now may I ask the daughter of one of the most admirable men I have ever known to dance?"

*-*-*-*

She shouldn't have bothered him, but she did.Seifer watched the beautiful Miss Lauryn be escorted out onto the dance floor on the arm of the President of Esthar.She was evidently of close acquaintance with the president.

He'd never heard of a Miss Lauryn…ever.Was she somehow related to Quistis?The hair was of the same color…though he was not sure of the eyes.The trace of the lips…he couldn't be sure, for she was all smiles.

He preferred the broody and cold.Like his wife.

He wondered about her now more than ever.He knew that he should have at least invited her to these things…but he was always knew her answer, and the pain of receiving it in reality was too…acute.

Squall and Rinoa joined him now, as did Selphie."How are you tonight, Seif?"

Seifer smiled at Squall."Heartbroken as usual…"

"Decided not to enjoy the smiles of the young Miss Lauryn, huh?" Squall said.

Seifer scowled even more."I've never heard of her.Where did you find her?" he asked Rinoa.

"You could say she found me," she replied.

"I don't like her."

"What's _not to like?" Selphie rolled her eyes."You're just mad because she's gorgeous and you're married."_

"She's not my type."

"Then what _is your type, if I may ask?" a new voice joined the crowd._

In the course of their conversation, the subject of it had finished her dance with Laguna, and had made her way to the group.

Seifer met his angry eyes with hers."My type of woman is strong, pigheaded and downright rude.She's not a glittery sparkly ornament, but she's one of the most beautiful women in the world."

"People who speak of inner beauty are just lying to themselves…" Quistis replied smoothly.

"And people who degrade others are jealous," he snipped back, looking at his friends while speaking."Look, I know my marriage life isn't perfect, but I'll have it my way."

"Your way would include leaving her to her home while gallivanting about the world associating with mysteriously masked ladies?" Quistis quipped.

"FYI, Lady, I did not in any way accost you tonight."

And that was more incomprehensible than anything."What's so special about her anyway?" she asked, frustrated."She _is a bitch, a nasty ice queen who doesn't give anyone the time of day…"_

"…and I love her!"

She met his eyes now.

He saw in the depths of the dark eyeholes of the mask, the woman was surprised.

He laughed bitterly, looking at the shocked looks on his friends' faces."Didn't think it was possible that she could be loved, huh?I don't know how you know my wife, lady, but I'd back up my claims with truth next time.Good evening, Miss Lauryn.Guys, I'm bushed.I'm going back to the hotel," he said.

She watched Seifer walk away, and turned to Rinoa and Selphie."Did you know?" she asked, angrily.

"…No…" Rinoa said.Selphie shook her head as well.

Quistis turned to Squall.Squall swallowed."I wasn't ever sure…but I had my suspicions."

Quistis took off her mask, covering her forehead with her gloved hand."I've got a headache.Rinoa, Selphie, I'd like to go home."

*-*-*-*

He loves Me?!? 

She stared at her pallid face in the mirror, her hair pulled back, her frame clad in her pajamas.

He loves ME.

She wondered at what a sick, twisted man Seifer Almasy Deling was, being manipulated into being the sorceress's knight, and now falling in love with her.

Why would fate be so unkind to have him fall in love with such a heartless bitch?

To know that she wanted him to come home, to know that she was the reason why he avoided it…oh, she'd already concluded that _she_ was the reason why he didn't want to come back.It wasn't a matter of boredom as she'd suspected…it was heartbreak.

She felt for him.She did.If the past months had not taught her how to feel, what did they teach?

She was sure that he probably would almost fall apart upon seeing her again.

Because she didn't care for him.

She _couldn't_ care for anyone.She was just learning now how to feel.She was selfish, and rude, and everything he said, and she said.

And yet, he said he loved her.Somewhere inside of her, he found something to fall in love with.

The feeling gratified her, absolved her of…the frigidity that she often felt she had to maintain.Somewhere in that mess, he'd found something.Something in her was loveable.

She wasn't alone anymore, because another person had claimed that spot of loneliness beside her.They were two lonely souls…together.

Seifer deserved to be loved, she mused.There were so many qualities that had to be appreciated, and treasured.His charming persistence.His desire to see _her_ happy.She never forgot that.The consistent degradations he made on himself to make her feel better about her miserable self.

Did he think himself unworthy of her love, as she'd always told him?

She didn't think he would get to that point, but then again, she never pictured him heartbroken over her.

If it had been anyone else, he might have had a chance.He'd at least be happier.

Someone lovely and engaging, like him.She'd be beautiful and charming on his arm, and they'd be known as the beautiful glamorous couple, the Delings.She'd have a lovely smile, one that was warm, and oft used.She'd have a beautiful laugh that she'd use to laugh at his lame jokes.She'd be witty and charming, so that he might be able to carry on conversation after conversation with her.

And he'd be left without an ounce of passion.No, she supposed he needed a bit more fight.A spineless twit would always let him have his way, and one could never let that horrid ego of his get too large.

And if she were too engaging, of course, he'd be a jealous husband, and hate it when she spoke to others.That was just the way he was.Selfish bastard.

Either that, or worse, she could reform him into a boring lifeless monk who always obeyed…urf…

No, he needed someone that wasn't perfect, wasn't kind, wasn't admirable.He needed someone that wasn't charming.He needed something that was abrasive, that kept him on his toes, that was just as selfish and pigheaded as him.

Someone like her.

He needed _her_.

And when she tried those words aloud…she liked it.

"He needs me.I'm the only one who understand him…because I've lived with him, I've interacted with him…because I…I…" she met her eyes in the mirror."Oh fuck, I think I'm in love with him."

*-*-*-*

Revelation often is not accompanied by mad bouts of swearing, but this one was.

But after that was over, she was content.That she loved him did not _really_ pose a problem, as he loved her.

And she thanked Hyne for that.He _loved _her.

_He_ loved her.

Quistis wasn't into sap, so she didn't pass much time in rapt reverie over her husband.

But she did think about him very much.

An invitation arrived for her to Gabriela's party to celebrate his nomination as Secretary of State to her cabinet.So Miss Lauryn _had_ gotten to him.

He hadn't accepted the post yet, she knew, from the papers, but the position would be a coup, politically, for him.He was still so young, and there was still so much out there in the political world for him.

She knew he didn't expect her to come.The invitation wasn't even particularly personal; there was no extra sentimental script in his strong hand on the back.It was addressed to Headmaster Quistis Trabia, as if he hadn't even considered her his _wife_.

Well, she'd show him.

Quistis Deling was a woman of contrariness, and she'd show her husband that she'd _never_ be predictable.

*-*-*-*

"Rinoa?"

"Quistis?Look I know you must be pretty mad at Selphie and me…"

"Forget all that.We're going shopping on Friday afternoon.I'm taking my craft by Balamb.Be ready to leave by 6."

"Quistis?"

Too late.The connection was already cut.

*-*-*-*

She went with Rinoa and Selphie, just as she did last time, but _she_ chose the outfit.A lavender dress the shade of her eyes, and Seifer's favorite color on her.Her hair pulled up, with a satin ribbon weaving in and out.

Trabia family amethysts at her wrist, neck and ears.

Soft makeup she hadn't been able to apply herself, having never worn any ever in her life, but had gotten Rinoa and Selphie's assistance in.

She entered the foyer of the presidential manor in Deling City, and handed her white satin cloak to one of the servants.She took a deep breath, closed her lavender-shaded eyes, and opened them, to see the room in a clearer, cooler light."Rinoa?" she looked to her friend.

Rinoa smiled."Come on."

Squall offered his arms to his ladies, and each took one.

"I am the envy of every man here…" he said admiringly to the women at his side.

Rinoa smiled, and Quistis muttered, "Better be.I dropped a ton of gil on this dress…"

"That's our Quistis…" Rinoa whispered into Squall's ear.But Rinoa felt her friend's nervousness…in the setting…and in her feelings.

Oh, Rinoa _felt_ the difference between a Quistis and a Quistis in love.She knew.Squall admired his wife so much…felt the love for her just clutch at him…that beautiful skill of observation she had…

Quistis was not paying attention to the moony couple.She'd just caught sight of President Gabriela de Witt, Zone, and her husband, in conversation with others.His back was to her.Her heart clenched at her nerves and the sensation was annoyingly painful.

Squall turned from his loving glance at his wife to his friend, to notice her looking at her husband."No mask this time, Quistis."

"No duh.Come on, I want to see my husband."Imperceptibly, she took a deep breath.

Squall smiled warmly."Well, Lady Deling.Let us get going."

They moved their way through the crowd.Squall and Rinoa were stopped to talk, and when asked for her name, she replied that she was Lady Trabia Deling.

Word traveled fast around the room, but refused to penetrate the bubble of political talk that immersed the president, her husband, and one of her best friends.

Squall cleared his throat, joining the group now."Madame President…my Wives…" he joked warmly.

"Squall, a pleasure to see you.Rinoa…as always…" Gabriela said, and then turned to Quistis."Um…"

"Not another Lady Leonheart.Seifer's.Lady Quistis Trabia Deling, at your service," she nodded her head.

Seifer's back stiffened but he did not turn.Quistis scowled at him impatiently.

Gabriela exclaimed, "Quistis!I'm sorry I did not recognize you.It's been a while, and I haven't seen you…"

"You haven't seen me in a dress, to be truthful.It's a special occasion.I thought I'd splurge," she smiled.

Of course it wasn't worth it if he wasn't even going to look.She stared at his profile once more, daring him to look at her.

"Darling," she extended her hand.

He turned to look at the spot exactly three inches above her left shoulder."My _heart_…" he addressed her, kissed her hand.

He was probably confused.She tried to make herself understand.After all, he loved her.She scorned him._He_ ran off._She_ had to make amends.And she _knew_ he wanted to make up…right?

Damn but it was sure a stupid business.

"I didn't know you were going to come.Seif didn't tell me!" Gabriela was saying.

Quistis gave up trying to make eye contact with her husband, and turned to the President of Galbadia."He wasn't sure.I didn't know if I was going myself, I had some business to take care of.And of course, I wanted to surprise him.I don't usually have time to come to these things…but he asked me especially, and like I said, this is special."_And I'm special.And he better see that.If he's going to move here…_ She couldn't think like that.

"If you don't mind, there are some other ladies who are absolutely enthralled with your wife.I'd like to introduce her to them," Rinoa was saying to Seifer, who was entering into conversation with Zone.

"Sure," he replied, no inflection of anything in his tone.

"I hope we will speak later tonight," Quistis said to Seifer.

"I'll be pretty busy.There are some important conversations to be had here…"

"At home, then…" she said, determinedly.She caught his eye this time, held it.She surprised him and herself by taking his hand, squeezing it lightly, feeling her self esteem and confidence waver as she offered: "I'll wait up."

She let go of his hand quickly, turned to Rinoa."All right…"

*-*-*-*

He came home late at one in the morning, and locked himself up in his study.

Quistis paced _their_ bedroom, where she'd unpacked her few things.Why hadn't he come up yet?

Her heart was pounding in her head and a headache was coming on; she'd pondered and pondered why he would ever avoid her, when she'd explicitly told him she'd be waiting.It was obvious that she wasn't going to bite his head off or anything.She had made that obvious, hadn't she?

Finally, she sighed in exasperation._Never trust a man to do a woman's job_.

She went down to the kitchen and put water on for tea, and made the preparations, getting herself acquainted with the kitchen.From the smell of it, she knew Seifer cooked in there.He always used too much garlic.

When the kettle sang she poured the boiling water into the teapot, and while letting the tea steep, she rummaged the cupboards for a teacup and saucer.She debated, angsted and mentally argued with herself, and finally her trembling heart won and she added another cup and saucer for herself.She was just going to take tea, and pay a sweet "wifely" gesture to remind him that he'd stood her up, but…

She rehearsed the words in her head as she added some small cookies onto the tray.Repeated them over and over.Hell, what was she supposed to do?She'd never…_told_ anyone she'd loved them before…

She checked her reflection.She was stunning, she knew it.He knew it, right?

_Pathetic.Let's go._She grabbed the tray, and went up to his library.

*-*-*-*

It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, or think about her.He had a lot to do.

What did "home" mean anyway?Did she expect him to drag himself all the way back to Trabia?

He stayed in his sanctuary longer than necessary, of course, and made all measures of superfluous phone calls to complete other business.When he heard the knock at his door at two, he realized it was probably Griftly, with a cup of coffee.He went the door, unlocked it, saying, "You should go to bed."

"You should as well."

The voice surprised him, and he opened the door to see his wife in the gown she'd worn this evening, hair down, flowing and caressing her shoulders.

He'd never seen her with her hair down.

Damn.

He swallowed, turned around, seated himself, and went back to his papers immediately, hiding his quickly reddening face behind a portfolio.

She placed a tray with two cups and a teapot on his desk, and poured each of them a cup.He smelled his favorite brew and was surprised she knew he took his tea with a teaspoon of sugar, and a dollup of milk.She handed the cup to him with a gentle but characteristically Quistis "This won't be happening again, so you better appreciate this" look.He sipped his tea…closing his eyes, enjoying the taste…the taste was too robust to be from a dream.

If it were a dream…he'd be able to look at her…but since it was reality…he had no fucking clue what was going on, and what would happen as a result.

She saw his forced relaxed posture.She knew it was all on her now.She cleared her throat."Decent friends."

"They liked you.You made quite an impression on them."

"Did I make an impression on you?"

Surprise had him putting down his cup.The question hung on the air.She was impatient.He _still_ did not look at her, _DAMMIT!_Why was he being so fucking cowardly?Had she defeated him into _this_?

"…I did not expect you."

"I know.But you weren't displeased.I figured as much from the _Lauryn_ episode."

He was about to question, but he was smart.Before he even opened his mouth to ask, the answer was already in his mind."Why didn't you say something then?"Mortification that he'd…uttered…those sentiments to her…

Telling a perfect stranger that he loved his wife was much, much easier than telling _her_.A stranger couldn't react the way he thought _she _would, or he'd feared _wouldn't._She had his whole future life in her hands.One twist in his heart this or that way, and his political and educational careers would be decided.

He wasn't used to impetuousness, but he'd not been able to decide before.He excelled and enjoyed both…and he knew he'd have to choose.And he knew she was part of the decision.But he'd never imagined she'd be the one to decide it all.

"I was…unsure of myself then," she said straightforwardly.

"And what difference does one week make?" he mused bluntly.

Silence.He almost looked up at her then.She was leaning against his desk, her right hip against the side of the desk.He slowly worked his way up from the folds of her gown to her slim figure…and the teacup in her hands.That's when he noticed that her hands were shaking._She's nervous!_ He thought with wonder.Quistis, nervous.He was fascinated with the oscillation of her pale, smooth hands.It was beautiful, and moving.The most wonderful sight he'd seen in his life…ever.

She cleared her throat."The difference is, I didn't know I loved you a week ago."

The words were said so calmly, as if she were discussing a student, or the weather.In surprise, Seifer's teacup missed his mouth, and spilled some tea on his dress shirt, and sat up, putting down his cup.Quistis put down hers as well, and grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the spot, but he took her wrist in his hands.The napkin was forgotten and fell to the floor.His hands moved to clasp her hands, and he _now_ looked in her eyes.He was surprised to find so much emotion, so much passion in them, and something in his heart swelled so much that he felt nothing but his heart, and his heartbeat was painfully loud, pounding in his ears.Sensation returned to his body as he felt his hands being clasped in return by Quistis's.

She saw the amazed look of wonderment in his face…and felt free.Deliriously young happy free.The kind that chased fireflies, drank cherry soda, and danced in empty ballrooms among the refracted rainbows from a sun-struck chandelier.

She threw caution into the wind and _laughed_, startling him.Surprise was a look that suited his features.It made him look quite adorable, actually."Didn't think _that_ would ever happen, huh?" she said."Well you probably don't know what's going to happen next either."

Sure of herself, she slipped herself into his lap, put his arms around him, felt his arms quickly and firmly encompass her.She sighed in contentment at his action, and was about to kiss him when he put one of his fingers on her lips."I just want to make one thing clear," he said, that familiar look of complaisance on his face.

She looked at him through her long lashes.Her eyes were dark with happiness…and desire.She waited expectantly.

He smiled his lazy, condescending, cocky smile."You may have done all this, and I have to say bravo…but remember: I said it first."

She laughed now, and he got another first in, as he caught her lips in the first kiss they'd ever shared.

*-*-*-*

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty…" 

The words were smiling, teasing words, uttered close to his ear, on purpose to brush full lips against the shell.Seifer smiled and rolled over in his sleep and reached out…

To meet air.

"Breakfast isn't good cold…" she warned.

He opened one eye, and saw his wife's figure standing beside the bed, framed by the sunlight of the window.She was wearing his dress shirt from yesterday night, held closed by only a few buttons…and he could tell she didn't wear anything underneath.Her hair haphazardly pulled up, disheveled.He loved it.

"Mmmm…" he sighed.

"Morning."

"Mmmm…"

"I uh…gave Griftly the day off yesterday…so I figured I ought to prepare breakfast…" she gestured to the tray at the bed stand.

"Mmm…" he sat up in the bed, allowing for the bedsheet to fall to his lap, revealing his beautiful chest.She marveled at the movements of his muscles as he stretched to yawn, the beautiful soft gold hair standing every which way that she knew that _she_ had a part in messing up, and the lazy, lovely expression in his eyes.

"So…"

"Mmm…?"

"You know, I've heard that most guys usually have more to say in the morning," Quistis mused thoughtfully, as she sat down on the mattress.

"Mmm…" he said…considering her.

Before she knew it, she was trapped under his body, and he was tossing the shirt over her head, and taking her hair down.Her wrists were shackled in his grip, up at both sides of her face, and he was kissing her arms."Seifer…the food!"

"We have a microwave…" he said, before kissing up her shoulder, and nuzzling her neck.

For a while, she thought to protest, but he just felt so good.She buried her face into that corner, her favorite corner, where his neck met his shoulder, and inhaled that scent that marked Him in her mind and heart."Mmmm…" she purred.

"Exactly," he said, taking her mouth in his.

*-*-*-*

"You're not taking the position?"

The last vestiges of a sunset were the only light in the room.The couple huddled together on the bed they had spent an entire day on, catching up on the last year or so of angst.He sat up at the headboard, and she lay curled up to him, head in his lap.They now conversed lazily and slowly, him tracing soft meaningless patterns on her back, her tracing his marvelous chest.

"Need a break from politics…" Seifer stroked her hair, holding her body closer to his.Contentment suited him so very well.His smug smile tugged at her heart.

"But you do it so well…" she mumbled into his chest.She could hardly argue, though.She was delighted.

"Galbadia's so…_nice_ now.I think I'll still help out some, like I used to.But I like excitement.If there's an interesting task that Gabby needs help on in the future, sure.But until then…well I have more than enough excitement in my life right now at Trabia, finally incurring those changes in the curriculum that I had no time for before, and of course dealing with the _Headmaster_, and all," he grinned down at her.

"You better believe it.I'm expecting a lot out of you, Instructor Deling.I assure you, just because you don't have to deal with Dollet anymore does _not_ mean that you don't have to deal with a bitch…" she teased.

"Ah…but with you, well…I have more…_leverage_…" he smiled lazily, sinking down in the pillows, pulling her ready, eager body close to his.

She pretended indifference."Leverage my ass!"

"I was hoping you were going to say that," he grinned rakishly.

She laughed outrageously loudly, and though she was probably stronger than she let on, sweet surrender was a charming not to mention faster way to get what she wanted."You're going to pay for this…" she threatened before letting go all fight in her, having her threat smothered by his kiss.

"I love you," he said simply, undoing her completely.

"I love you too," was all she could get out in reply, before she was interrupted by her love and husband with a kiss.

The End


End file.
